Not Supposed to End Like This
by Was-Mokie
Summary: War leads to many things, but it wasn't supposed to lead to this.
1. Chapter 1

Not Supposed to End Like This

AU story with a tiny hint of Dwalin/Nori, but mostly about the Ur family.

I still own nothing.

That still stinks!

Prologue

Wars are things of horror. They come quickly or creep up on you silently until there is no escape. Wars destroyed. Wars stole. War was like a thief that took your happiness, your loved ones, your possessions, and any sense of safety that you ever felt. War was not noble. War was not valiant. Even if you were fighting on the side of justice the other side felt they were fighting on the side of justice too. Where does War end? When will the world see that fighting only leads to more fighting. Why couldn't Thorin see that? War was not the solution, but the poor dwarf was not seeing with clear eyes at the time. However, because of him, look where we are at now. Look at what war has reaped.

Chapter One

The Battle of Five Armies had been brutal and dead littered the ground for miles to see. Those injured were taken to the healing tents and the uninjured picked through the dead to find loved ones and those that still lived. The search left many reeling at the enormity of the losses. Bit by bit the company began to find one another or at least heard the news of who was injured or unharmed. Bifur and Bombur began to panic when no news of their kin surfaced. Where was Bofur?

The dwarven cousins began to search frantically among the dead then. They looked to see a glimpse of a familiar hat or moustache. Bofur was found hours later by Bifur and the still dwarf was bloodied and battered. Most frightful of all was that Bofur wasn't breathing. Bombur raced over as Bifur's cries of despair could be heard from miles around.

"Mahal! He's not breathing! No! You promised, Bofur! You promised we would be together after the quest!" Bombur yelled shaking his limp brother, "Breathe, damn you! Come on, Bofur! Breathe!"

"_Stop shaking him, Idiot!_" Bifur barked in their native tongue as his cousin stilled, "_His skin is still warm so he just recently stopped breathing._ _Give him to me_."

Bifur pulled Bofur away to lay him down and began breathing into his mouth and pulled back for Bombur to compress his brother's chest. All miners or family of miners knew this breathing technique to help out when there were cave-ins. The two worked together for several moments with no success. Bofur remained still and limp.

"You _promised_!" Bombur bellowed hitting Bofur's chest as hard as he could as he slumped over his lifeless brother, "You swore you'd never leave me after our parents died, Bo. Don't leave me. Don't leave. I need you, Brother. No."

Bombur laid his head on Bofur's chest as he began to sob. Bifur hung his head as despair threatened to choke him while tears pooled in his eyes. The loss was beginning to well up within him, but Bifur knew he still needed to tend to Bombur. The older dwarf reached to soothe his cousin when Bombur's head shot up with hopeful eyes gazing frantically at Bifur.

"He's breathing!" Bombur gasped as Bifur gaped at him, "Bofur's heart is beating! He's alive! Brother's alive!"

Bifur pushed Bombur away and leaned to listen at Bofur's chest. There it was! Bofur's chest rose slightly as a light heartbeat pulsed. Together the two rushed Bofur to a healing tent and then had to wait to hear from the healers on how the downed dwarf was doing. Bifur paced as Bombur grew silent and stiff with anxiety. The elder realized that his younger cousin was softly praying as he sat staring at the screen that blocked their view from seeing Bofur.

"Please, Mahal, do not take my brother. Let him stay with us. We need him here on Middle-Earth. Help him live and stay with his family. I beg of you, Mahal. I beg you. I can't live the rest of my life without the little family I still have. Please don't take our Bofur. Please."

Bifur kneeled to place his hand on Bombur's shoulder. The younger looked at his cousin with a sigh. What would be, would be. The two stood quickly when the elven healer walked over to them. The elf looked grim as the two dwarves listened to his words.

"It's up to him now," the elf finished, "Only time will tell if he will survive, but most would already be dead from a wound like this. He is stubborn and strong. Do not lose hope just yet. He is fighting still."

Their kin had lost a lot of blood from various wounds, but it had been a near lethal hit to the head that had finally downed Bofur. Bifur and Bombur remained at Bofur's side as he slept deeply wrapped in heavy bandages. It was the bandage around his forehead and his deathly pallor that had the two the most worried.

"What are we going to do?" Bombur whispered holding his brother's hand in his.

"_We will care for Bofur_," Bifur signed, "_We will help him get well again. We will not give up on him. We…we won't lose him. I will not allow it._"

Bombur sighed looking back down at his brother. Not even Bifur, who defied all odds, could force someone to live if their bodies were too far gone to continue to live. He prayed that Bofur was strong enough to survive these wounds. He prayed with all his might.

"I've been looking…Mahal, no," Balin bit out as he came upon the small family and saw Bofur lying with his dark hair spread loose upon the pillow, "I had no idea that Bofur was wounded. How is he?"

"Weakened from blood loss," Bombur whispered stroking his brother's hand, "Bofur has a head wound that the healers believe knocked him out and caused the most damage. I thought we had lost him, Balin. I thought Bofur had already left me alone. I was so scared and I am still. I am not ashamed to admit it. Bofur wasn't breathing when found."

Balin blinked as he gazed at Bofur's still form before looking to Bifur in question.

"He breathes now," Balin began, "What happened to allow him to breathe again? How is Bofur still with us?"

"_His brother knocked life back into him when he demanded that Bofur keep his promise and not leave us alone_," Bifur gestured as his cousin choked, "_His injuries are pretty serious. The healers don't know if he will wake, but report that he is still fighting. We can only believe in Bofur's strength and determination to stay with us now. There is not much more we can do except be close and care for him. How are the others?_"

"We all survived, but there is more than just Bofur's injuries that are serious among us. Our king is gravely wounded and his nephews are not doing too much better," Balin advised as the war-stunned dwarves looked up at him sadly, "He wishes to see his company. Come. I will have Bofur's cot moved into the royal tent."

Bombur and Bifur refused for anyone else to touch their kin. Together the two walked Bofur on his cot towards where the king and his nephews rested.

"Careful. There are loose pebbles here," Balin urged as he led the way, "You four move. Dwalin, hold the tent flap back and give Bifur and Bombur enough room to get through. Bilbo, Lad, wake up and move it. Bofur needs to be out of this cold weather. Move."

Dwalin, Dori, Gloin, and Bilbo were completely silent as Bifur and Bomfur walked up bearing their burden. Dwalin held the flap from the door of the tent to allow the dwarves through. No one said a word as they followed the two cousins inside.

"Place him here," Balin instructed as he pointed to a place near Kili, "Let me get Oin and the healers that have looked after our king and his nephews. They are the best there are here and possibly they can assist in Bofur's recovery."

"_Thank you_," Bifur called after the advisor in their native tongue.

Bombur sighed once again and sat on a stool he found to hold his brother's hand again as Bifur watched anxiously. Bofur's face was pale and his brown hair looked almost black in the interior lighting of the tent.

"What _happened_?" Bilbo squeaked as he hurried over with Dwalin, Gloin, and Dori following close on his heels.

Bifur grunted as he shook. War always war. War gave him axe. War took his cousins' parents. War was trying to take his Bofur. He hated war.

"Bifur, come hold his hand so Bofur knows we're close," Bombur ordered as his cousin hurried over and took his place so that the rotund dwarf could stand up, "I'm only saying this once because…because it hurts to say it. Please remember what I say because the story is hard to repeat and I leave it to you to tell the others. My brother…he fought hard and got separated from my cousin and me towards the end of the battle. Elves and men said that Brother fought valiantly, but something…some vile thing struck Bofur hard enough to down him. He's hurt bad. Bofur has nearly bled out and has a very serious head wound. He wasn't breathing when Bifur found him, but I…I hit him in my grief and the healers think I restarted his heart. We don't…the healers don't know if he will wake."

"Oh no," Bilbo breathed as the other dwarves looked pained, "Not Bofur too. Not your brother."

Bombur numbly heard Dwalin's report. Dori was relatively unharmed. Ori broke an arm and was staying with Nori who had suffered a deep cut on his leg and severe bruising to his torso which was making it difficult for the dwarf to breathe properly. Nori was drugged into sleep at the moment so he wouldn't struggle to pull in air too badly. Oin and Gloin were unharmed as well as Balin. Dwalin himself had cuts and dark bruises so the worst of the company's injured were Bofur, Thorin, Fili, and Kili.

"Brother wouldn't be happy to hear that anyone, but especially Nori was injured," Bombur offered to Dori as the silver-haired, worried dwarf grimaced, "Those two are quite close."

"I know," Dori agreed looking sad, "Nori will heal and I hope the same for the Durins and your brother. I feel like such a fool. Gold and mountains were not worth this. I thought I'd lose Nori when he was brought into the healing tent gasping so hard to breathe. I hope to never have to fight a war again. I hope for some peace finally and some time to get to know both of my brothers better. I…I want the same for you and your brother."

"As do I," Bombur agreed as Bifur nodded emphatically, "May your words reach Mahal's ears. Let's hope that none of our company meet our Father any time soon."

Thorin asked to see everyone a couple of hours later. He made his peace with Bilbo and cried tears of anger for the three who couldn't speak with him. Nori had even woken by then and was able to hobble to the tent with some crutches as Dori fussed that he was up.

"You should be in bed," Dori huffed, "Nori, you are not well and I can hear your wheezing from here."

"I will see my king," Nori hissed pushing forward stubbornly, "I will not miss out on Thorin's last words if Mahal decides to take him from us. I won't."

Dori groaned, but offered his own strength to assist his brother to Thorin's bedside. The older brother tried to get Nori back in bed after, but the copper-haired dwarf wasn't cooperating with Dori as par usual.

"Stuff it, Dori," Nori spat after speaking with the King before laying eyes on Bofur and growing pale, "No."

Nori limped over and gratefully sat in a chair that Dwalin brought him to sit next to his friend. Nori and Bofur had grown up together.

"What happened? Tell me everything," Nori growled looking upset as he gazed first at Bombur and then Bifur, "Is he…is he going to live?"

"Nori, maybe this should wait," Dori offered as Nori turned livid eyes on him, "Brother, Bifur and Bombur has been through a lot."  
"Please. Someone tell me that he's going to be okay," Nori begged, "What happened to Bofur? What happened to my friend?"

The telling of Bofur's injuries was told to the final member of the original company by Bilbo. The former thief bit his lip as he held Bofur's limp hand and ignored the fact that Dwalin was urging Dori to get his brother back into bed. He wasn't going anywhere. Not when Bofur was like this. He dared anyone to try and move him.

"Now this isn't like you at all," Nori stated to his still friend, "Bofur, you need to wake up now. We need some of your optimism. Things are too dreary not to have you about. You rest a little and then get up and spread your sunshine. We need you, Friend. Don't you dare leave us. Don't you dare, Bofur."

Bombur sighed for what felt like the millionth time as his brother remained still and unresponsive.

"What did Oin and the elven healers say?" Nori asked fingering Bofur's hat that lay next to its owner.

"_Same as others_," Bifur signed in Igleshmek, "_Lost lots of blood and bad head wound. Gave medicine to speed up healing, but not know if Bofur wake again. Time only tell_."

"Bofur is as stubborn as you, Bifur," Nori snorted looking directly at the toymaker before huffing slightly as he struggled to draw in some air, "He won't leave his family. Bofur's not like that. He'll survive just fine."

"Enough," Dwalin decided as he scooped up a protesting Nori, "Back in bed. You won't be able to assist Bofur when you are trembling in exhaustion and can hardly breathe. Let's go. You need to rest, Nori."

"Be careful," Dori ordered snatching up his brother's crutches, "Gentler, Dwalin. Nori stop struggling before you rip your stitches. You are so _stubborn_, Brother!"

Bifur and Bombur might have found this funny on another day. Not today. Not when Bofur couldn't share in the joke. The dwarves returned to Erebor and once again Bifur and Bombur carried their kin between them on his cot. Bofur remained still and silent. The unconscious dwarf was settled in a warm room on a soft bed. He didn't wake. Bifur and Bombur did not leave Bofur's side and aided in changing bandages, getting food and medicines into his system, and keeping him cleaned in hopes that he would wake. Time passed. Thorin recovered with his nephews enough to move about much to a lot of healers' surprise. Dwarves began restoring Erebor, but still Bofur did not wake.

"I'm so sorry," Thorin sighed on one of his visits as he sat on the edge of Bofur's bed, "I was a fool. We've all suffered because of my foolishness. Bofur and my nephews most of all."

"You are not to blame," Bombur soothed even as Bifur narrowed his eyes and huffed, "Stop it, Cousin."

"_King to blame_," Bifur signed angrily, "_Hopped up on gold sickness. Pulled us into war. Not fault orcs and goblins attack, but should have thought better. Fili deal with bad shoulder forever. Kili take long to walk properly again. Nori still weak from his injuries. Our Bofur sleep, not wake. I very mad. Not sugarcoat because is king_."

"I thank you for that," Thorin agreed, "You two have every right to be angry at me. I shouldn't have allowed myself to weaken like that, but I did and the things you say, Bifur, are correct. Bofur tried to point that out to me. He defended Bilbo with everything he had. I owe him and the rest of the company a lot of apologies. I refuse to go through the coronation ceremony until my nephew can walk at my side, Fili can lift his arm again, Nori is back to his usual self, and Bofur wakes. My whole company will be at my side for the coronation or I rule without a crown."

Bifur and Bombur blinked at one another in astonishment before bowing as Thorin took his leave.

"You've got to get better now, Brother," Bombur instructed as he smoothed Bofur's nightshirt and pulled the covers higher over his chest, "We can't have a king under the mountain without a crown. Thorin and the rest of us are waiting on you to return to us."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Not Supposed to End Like This

AU story with a tiny hint of Dwalin/Nori, but mostly about the Ur family.

I still own nothing.

That still stinks!

Chapter 2

"_King to blame_," Bifur signed angrily, "_Hopped up on gold sickness. Pulled us into war. Not fault orcs and goblins attack, but should have thought better. Fili deal with bad shoulder forever. Kili take long to walk properly again. Nori still weak from his injuries. Our Bofur sleep, not wake. I very mad. Not sugarcoat because is king_."

"I thank you for that," Thorin agreed, "You two have every right to be angry at me. I shouldn't have allowed myself to weaken like that, but I did and the things you say, Bifur, are correct. Bofur tried to point that out to me. He defended Bilbo with everything he had. I owe him and the rest of the company a lot of apologies. I refuse to go through the coronation ceremony until my nephew can walk at my side, Fili can lift his arm again, Nori is back to his usual self, and Bofur wakes. My whole company will be at my side for the coronation or I rule without a crown."

Bifur and Bombur blinked at one another in astonishment before bowing as Thorin took his leave.

"You've got to get better now, Brother," Bombur instructed as he smoothed Bofur's nightshirt and pulled the covers higher over his chest, "We can't have a king under the mountain without a crown. Thorin and the rest of us are waiting on you to return to us."

Bofur didn't return. He remained sleeping deeply without stirring or showing any signs of life except for the steady rise and fall of his chest for breathing. Bombur and Bifur hoped at every moment of the day that Bofur would twitch or show some sign of coming back to them, but he never did. What should have looked like a natural sleep looked all wrong on Bofur. Even in normal state of rest, the hatted-dwarf always shifted and moved about prior to his injuries, but now he was still as still could be and that wasn't anything like the Bofur of past.

"Be patient," Oin advised the two cousins as they admitted their anxieties, "Bofur's system is trying to overcome a lot of trauma. Let the healing continue so that your kin can try to wake again. It took a long time for Bifur to wake after his injury from that axe. Give it time. Bofur will only wake when he can."

Patience was a hard thing to try to do when you were so very worried for one you loved, but time marched on and Bofur did not wake so patience was running thin. Oin set up a schedule for Bofur to be supported by pillows to lean up so not to develop bed sores by lying in the same position all the time. Bifur hated these times the most. He loathed to see his cousin unable to hold his own head up and need pillows to prop him in place. It was then that it really hit home that Bofur was in a deep coma. Bifur knew the word. His cousin wasn't asleep at all. Bofur had slipped into a coma where he was trapped within himself.

"What do?" Bifur thought to himself as Bombur slept next to his brother, "Need reach, Bofur. May come back to us if he hears me. Something that calls to cousin. Let's see. Something that calls and will bring him back? What? What calls?"

Bifur startled as it hit him and he quickly grabbed Bofur's old pack that had been returned to them by the Mirkwood elves with their own belongings. Searching frantically, Bifur found his cousin's flute. The very flute that Bifur had carved for Bofur and the younger claimed to be his most valuable possession. None in the company, with the exception of Bombur, knew that the older dwarf had been the very one to teach Bofur to play a flute to begin with.

"Please hear me," Bifur begged Bofur silently as he cleaned and oiled the instrument to prepare to play for his cousin, "Hear me and come back to us, Bofur. You are needed here. There are so many who mourn your absence and need you awake again. Listen and wake soon. Please."

Bifur placed the instrument to his lips and began a soft, mournful tune. He placed all of his despair into the melody to try and get his cousin to feel how sad he was and how much he yearned for Bofur to wake. He began softly and then built in pitch to entice Bofur with the melody. How much he wanted this to work…there were not enough words in the world to describe. Bombur was the one that stirred finally as Bifur continued his playing.

"Hmm?" Bombur hummed as he sat up and gaped as Bifur continued his tune, "I see. Good idea, Bifur. Bofur, do you hear our cousin? Do you hear his song? Bifur's sad, Brother. I'm sad too. We need you to come back to us. It's been a month since you left us here alone. We need you. Listen and come back to us."

Bifur continued his playing as he watched Bofur for any signs that the lad heard. The flute song spun, beckoning Bofur to wake. Bombur cajoled, begged, and pleaded for his brother to respond. Bofur did not. Finally, the ginger-haired dwarf sighed and grabbed a brush to comb out his brother's dark locks. Things were not looking good at all. Bofur was getting thinner and Bombur's despair was growing by the days that his brother remained still and quiet.

"What am I going to do, Bif?" Bombur sighed once his cousin placed the flute back down again as the resounding silence roared within their ears, "I need to go and get my wife and children, but I can't leave Bofur. What if he wakes and I'm not here? What if he…Mahal! Bifur, what if he _leaves_ and I'm not here to say goodbye?"

Bifur cursed and pointed at Bofur angrily.

"_Never say that near him_," Bifur signed savagely, "_Never suggest that Bofur leave us. He can't. Bofur needed here. Don't suggest something like that. Is wrong! Bofur not leave us. He won't. Shame on you. Have faith in brother_."

"I _do_ have faith in Bofur," Bombur insisted angrily, "I have not given up on my brother, but look at him, Bif. Broths are not keeping him fed properly. He's getting thin and too pale. I've never seen Bofur look like this before. We're losing him, Bifur. Bofur is leaving us and I don't know how to stop that. I heard Oin. I heard him and I hate what he is saying."

"W_hat Oin say?" _Bifur demanded through his Iglishmek.

"He said…he said that Bofur's system is not getting stronger. Oin said that his system can only support itself for so long before Brother's organs shut down," Bombur whispered, "I know what that means, Bifur. I am not a stupid dwarf. I know that if f Bofur doesn't wake soon, he'll fade and eventually die."

Bifur heart stuttered as he glanced sharply at Bofur's still form. He cousin _was_ truly thinner and each breath was so soft. He took the still dwarf's hand in his realizing that Bofur's hand was certainly thinner and colder to the touch. A life without Bofur? No. That wasn't right. There couldn't be a life without Bofur. There just couldn't be.

"Bifur?" Bombur called looking upset as the elder looked up at him again before Bifur firmly shook his head in denial.

"_Not leave_," Bifur denied in their native tongue rubbing both of Bofur's hands in his to warm them up, "_Not leave. Bofur, not leave us. He can't. Oin wrong. Bofur not leave us ever. Oin needs to shut up. He not know our kin like we do."_

"He knows healing better than us," Bombur argued, "Oin knows what he is talking about. I'm worried, Bif."

"_He knows healing, but we know Bofur," Bifur argued back, "Bofur always fights to remain at our side. I won't believe Oin. I will believe in Bofur not leaving. Don't, Bofur. Don't go where we can't follow. Need here. Stay. Please stay. We can't lose you. Too much loss within this lifetime. Not lose you too. Not. Stay._"

Bofur stayed. He held on in his deep sleep and Bifur and Bombur thanked Mahal every single day for that. The company did what they could to help as much as possible. Dori knitted Bofur warm jumpers to keep the chill away during the winter months and was usually the one that brought the family food throughout the day. Ori and Balin would sit and read Bofur stories in hope of drawing him out of his coma. Dwalin came, but didn't know what to do with himself for the first two visits. The warrior finally choose to play his viola for Bofur since the two had bonded on the quest to Erebor over the love of music. Oin tended the still dwarf as Gloin huffed and tried to order Bofur to wake up. Bifur and Gloin argued a lot over that and then Oin would step in.

"You can't just order a person up and awake, Gloin," Oin snapped as his younger brother looked mutinous, "Bofur is still healing and is too deep within his mind to listen to your big mouth. Tone down on your threats, Idiot."

"Every dwarf knows how to follow directions," Gloin would snark back, "Bofur might hear me and wake again as he should. He's been sleeping long enough and who do you think you are calling me names, huh?"

"That is not your call to make and as the older brother, I call things as I see them, Idiot," Oin would growl before a full blown argument would start and Bifur would have to throw the two out of Bofur's room.

"_Glad you and Bofur not like that_," Bifur grumbled in Khuzdul one day after pitching the healer and his brother out the door once again, "_You two much calmer siblings. Thank Mahal. Not be able to handled two rabid dogs going at one another all the time_. _Honestly!_"

Bilbo had stayed in Erebor for the winter months since he too wanted to see Bofur healed and awake again. The small being would sit and talk to Bofur for hours on end. Bifur and Bombur enjoyed the hobbit's visits very much. Bilbo was such a gentle soul and his quiet murmuring was also a balm upon the souls of the two Ur's that were left behind. The royal family visited whenever their duties allowed. Fili and Kili were especially upset over Bofur's silence and chattered to him about all the news within Erebor. Last, Nori teased. The thief told every embarrassing story of Bofur's childhood that he could remember in hopes of getting his friend to wake. Other times, Nori just sat quietly and held Bofur's hand in his looking lost.

"Bofur, you can't do this to me," Nori would sometimes say, "Who am I going to get comfort from when Dori is driving me up the wall? You're the only one that can remind me that my brother is just being overly concerned and not trying to kill me with smothering. I miss you, Friend. I miss you so much."

"_Miss bad too_," Bifur gestured as Nori looked over at him and nodded in understanding, "_How is leg?"_

"Getting better," Nori huffed having to still use crutches like the youngest Prince much to the former thief's disgust, "I will have full use of my leg without complications by springtime as long as I listen to Oin and the other healers. Muscle was more damaged than the healers thought at first, but still healable with proper care. Has…has Bofur so much as twitched?"

"No," Bombur sighed leaning forward, "Bofur's not moved a muscle. Not a single twitch or flinch or anything. I am concerned that Bofur is no longer really with us anymore and we are only caring for the shell that is left. Nori, I'm not sure if Bofur will ever wake again and I think Oin feels the same way even if he is not coming right out and saying the words."

Bifur hissed angrily at Bombur as Nori blinked.

"I won't believe that," Nori blurted looking angry, stressed, and afraid all in one, "Bofur is too strong to allow himself to stay like this forever. He's been a fighter from the moment we met another. I _won't_ give up on him!"

The last statement sent the middle Ri brother into a coughing fit that had him hunched over in his chair as Bombur and Bifur sprang up to try and help. The chamber door banged open as Dori hurried inside calling for Nori. The elder brother poured a cup of water and darted to his brother.

"Move," Dori barked out as Bombur and Bifur backed away while the eldest Ri helped his brother sip from the cup while he rubbed the younger's back soothingly, "Keep drinking, Nori. That's it. Small sips and try to breathe deeply. Deep breath. That's it. Little more water now. Good, Lad. Here we go. Try to relax."

Dori breathed in relief as Nori's coughs finally began to taper before he leveled a look on Bombur and Bifur with a raised eyebrow.

"I could hear the coughing from clear down the hallway. I'm glad I came to check on my brother," Dori began, "Nori's lungs took some damage in the battle. He's healing, but too much physical activity or getting upset makes him cough like this. Stubbornness won't stay in bed to strengthen properly. Tell me what happened to cause this? He's obviously been upset because Nori's not been doing anything physical in here. What has upset my brother?"

"Dori… stop," Nori whispered around a couple of coughs.

"Do not try to speak," Dori ordered or his younger brother sighed looking worn and exhausted, "Keep sipping some water, Nori. Bombur, what happened?"

The ginger-haired dwarf explained the conversation sadly. Nori had leaned against his brother's hip and closed his eyes during the tale.

"Oh," Dori breathed, "I see. Nori, there is still a chance that…Nori?"

Nori didn't so much as stir.

"_Sleeping_," Bifur gestured as Dori rolled his eyes, "_Needs bed_."

"Stubborn," Dori huffed raking his fingers gently through his brother's hair, "Bombur, Nori can't handle your fears. I don't mean to be blunt, but Nori's lingering issues from the battle has given my brother a _very_ brittle health at the moment and he can't handle your fears and emotions. Nori needs to believe that Bofur will wake. I pray his hopes will happen. We all miss your kin, but don't say what you did to Nori again. He's not well. I am so sorry for the pain you and Bifur are going through seeing Bofur like this, but my brother is not well and cannot handle any more stress. I am so sorry for your House's pain."

"Thank you," Bombur offered, "I am sorry. I didn't know about Nori's health. Bif and I rarely leave this room."

"You need to," Dori insisted as he looked up when Ori peeked his head in looking concerned, "Ori, Nori's just sleeping so don't start worrying. Get our brother's crutches. Bombur, _your_ brother would be mighty upset to wake seeing you and Bifur so pale. Take turns. Get some air. You can't help Bofur without caring for yourselves as well. I need to get Nori into bed now. Take a break, Bombur, before you crack under your stress. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night."

Bifur watched as Dori eased his brother into his arms and left with Ori following. The eldest Ri had been right. His cousin and he needed to stay strong for Bofur or his eldest cousin would be terribly upset when he woke and saw their states.

"_You go take break_," Bifur urged Bombur the next day once Bofur was cleansed and fed, "_Take bath. Get fresh air. I'll do same in afternoon._"

"What if Brother wakes while I'm gone?" Bombur fretted holding Bofur's hand, "I would never forgive myself if I miss being here when Bofur wakes. I don't want to miss Bofur's eyes opening. I need to be here at his side for that."

Bifur grimaced and looked at his still cousin. He too, wanted to be here when Bofur woke again. The elder understood Bombur's fears.

"_Not wake anytime soon_," Bifur gestured sadly knowing his words were true, "_Body still not healed enough. Head wound not knitted closed yet. Bofur only come back to us when head wound healed. Go_."

Bombur choked at the words, but nodded holding back tears. Bifur watched his cousin leave and held Bofur's hand. He looked upon his Bofur's lax features and blinked back tears of his own. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to be how things turned out. It wasn't.

"_Bofur, you're brother suffers_," Bifur admitted in their native tongue stroking hair from his cousin's face, "_Bombur needs you to wake when you can. Your promise to be at his side is very important to your brother. I need you. I get lost. I get lost and need your voice to find my way back. Winning back Erebor was supposed to be a time of happiness. We are not happy, Cousin. Open your eyes and come back to us_."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Not Supposed to End Like This

AU story with a tiny hint of Dwalin/Nori, but mostly about the Ur family.

I still own nothing.

That still stinks!

Chapter 3

Bombur choked at the words, but nodded holding back tears. Bifur watched his cousin leave and held Bofur's hand. He looked upon his Bofur's lax features and blinked back tears of his own. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to be how things turned out. It wasn't. The thought of having to go forward and live without Bofur being by his and Bombur's side was an awful idea to even think about. How much war was something Bifur hated there were still not enough words in the world. War had taken too much over the years from many and though war could not be avoided sometimes, that didn't make it any less painful to experience.

"_Bofur, you're brother suffers_," Bifur admitted in their native tongue stroking hair from his cousin's face with hopes that his Bofur would stir if just a little bit, "_Bombur needs you to wake when you can. Your promise to be at his side is very important to your brother. I know that you are working hard to heal. You never slacked when it was needed and I know that you aren't slacking now. Just rest now and build up strength. Your brother and I are here for you when you wake."_

The toymaker hummed softly as he sat beside his kin. The truth began to bite at Bifur hard as unwanted emotions washed through him. He wanted Bofur awake now. He was selfish and wanted his cousin with him like it was in the past.

"_This is so hard, Bofur," _Bifur whimpered in real pain, "_I need you. I get lost. I get lost and need your voice to find my way back. Winning back Erebor was supposed to be a time of happiness. We are not happy, Cousin. Your brother and I are not happy and it is so selfish of me to admit that when you need to heal. I'm sorry, Bofur, but I need you so much. Come back to us. Open your eyes and come back to us_."

Bofur's eyes remained closed and Bifur sighed as the pain ebbed enough to breathe as he internally fussed at himself to stop being selfish.

"Stop being a child," Bifur griped to himself, "Wounds like Bofur's take time to heal. Oin said patience. Be patient. Be supportive of this time that Bofur needs to recuperate. You are not a babe. Act like a grown dwarf. Now. Right now. Immediately. Okay. I can do this."

Bifur gazed back at Bofur and realized that he had been neglectful in one aspect of his kin's care. Rising, the older dwarf got some supplies and sat to trim his cousin's moustache and beard into his more customary style. Bofur would be furious to wake and see that his kin hadn't kept him properly groomed. A disheveled beard and unbraided hair would have Bofur spitting nails when awake. Bofur wouldn't like not being presentable and so Bifur would remedy that right now. The toymaker decided to braid Bofur's loose hair into two braids, one on each side of his head, instead of the usual three.

"There. Better," Bifur said to himself within his mind, "Hair is getting longer. Bofur's hair grows so fast just like his da's mane did. Doesn't look right without hat. Silly hat, but all Bofur. Rest well, Cousin. Rest so that you strengthen and wake as soon as you can. Bombur and I will be waiting here for you."

"I see you are alone," Oin called as he entered the room making Bifur jump in surprise, "I'm sorry. I should have let you know that I was here."

"_I'm not alone_," Bifur bit out as he gestured angrily towards his cousin, "_I'm with Bofur. Don't talk as if he isn't here_. _I'm here with my kin_."

"I was not meaning to insinuate that he wasn't here. I should have checked my words better. I apologized for that," Oin soothed as the other dwarf grizzled irritably, "I'm here to check the head wound. Ah. Braids. He looks better like this. Bofur probably feels much better with his beard and hair groomed."

"_Remembered that from my waking from stupid axe_," Bifur explained in Khuzdul as he touched a hand to the metal in his forehead, "_Woke to hair and beard a complete mess and trouble with speaking words to fuss about the whole thing. Bofur tried…my cousin not the best with braiding. Bombur very good, but Bofur not so careful when it comes to grooming. He all high energy and so has trouble taking time to do hair, but very good at carving. Never understood how the two different._"

"One he must enjoy and one he tolerates," Oin chuckled, "At least your cousin is not like my brother. Gloin takes hours to do his grooming. My beard looks difficult, but it is not and can be fixed in little time. Gloin? Mahal, he was late to his own wedding since his beard wasn't laying just right, the imbecile! Back away so I can see to Bofur's injuries. Hello, Bofur. I'm here to check your head wound. Let's see how things are going with you, okay?"

Bifur liked that Oin was talking to Bofur as if he was awake. It made him feel good to see and hear his cousin being treated well. The toymaker watched as the healer examined his cousin and choose to remove some of the bandages. There was still some bruising, but Bofur looked a lot better than he did after the battle. Bofur's head wound was probed and soon rewrapped.

"_How is he?_" Bifur signed leaning forward anxiously as the healer sat back up, "_Healing? Doing better?_"

"He is healing, yes. As I've told you, I believe a mace cracked your cousin's skull pretty decently," Oin began as Bifur shuddered at the words and imagery that ran through his mind at the description of what happened to Bofur, "This type of injury leads to the brain swelling at the trauma of the injury which can lead to several different ramifications. I believe the swelling of Bofur's brain is what caused the deep sleep."

"_Coma_," Bifur signed angrily making the healer pause, "_I know what has happened to my cousin. I know the word for the state Bofur is in now. He is not asleep. He is in a coma._"

"You are correct," Oin sighed looking down for a moment before locking eyes with Bifur, "That word is too hard to tell some families so most healers say 'deep sleep.' Bofur is in a coma because of the swelling in his brain. I am hoping as his skull fracture heals, the swelling will recede and Bofur will wake again. I've seen head wounds in this same location before and have not seen any serious repercussions like severe brain damage in the past. I hope that this is true for your kin."

"_Hope_," Bifur agreed in their native tongue, "_Bombur and I cannot survive losing Bofur. I hope he can wake soon and be the Bofur we all know and love_."

"_You_ survived worse than this," the healer stated as Bifur sighed before nodding in agreement, "I am sure the strength of your family runs in your cousin too. Not one healer thought you could possibly survive and look at you. Bofur will do everything he can to pull through."

Bifur looked up and nodded as Oin left. Dwarves were not usually overly emotional beings, but having a healer finally confirm what he knew made Bifur choke as a few tears fell. Life wasn't fair sometimes. Mahal never said it would be fair, but seeing unfairness in action hurt.

"_Miss you. Miss you so much_," Bifur said touching his cousin's face, "_Don't leave me. I need you here. Bombur cannot reach me like you can. You are both Bombur's and my rock. You can't leave us. Please, Bofur? Hear my voice and come back. I beg you, Cousin. Come back_."

The overload of emotion made Bifur realize that he was exhausted. He had pushed and pushed forward and it was starting to catch up with him now. The older dwarf finally climbed up beside his cousin and drifted asleep holding Bofur's hand within his own. He woke at hearing voices and remained still feigning sleep to see who he had allowed to sneak up on him.

"How long has he been sleeping?"

"Came back to find them like this," Bombur's voice whispered, "Both looked peaceful so I've left them alone. I knew that Bifur needed some sleep when he sent me away to take a break. Stubbornness runs in my family."

"Stubborness runs in all dwarven families, it would seem," the same voice chuckled which made Bifur figure out that Bilbo was there, "You look better. Bifur was right to send you for a break. You needed to get some sun."

"I got sun, but the winter is cold this year," Bombur huffed as Bifur smirked within himself remembering that the ginger-haired dwarf hated the cold something fierce, "I smell snow. Bofur always loved snow. Called the first snowfall Mother Winter's down comforter. Brother has always been such a silly."

"You miss his silly," Bilbo voiced before gasping at the obvious hiss of pain from Bombur, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"I do miss Bofur's silly," Bombur choked, "I miss seeing him in his hat. I miss how he always managed to give me the best bits off his plate because that it just what my brother did. I miss talking with him and knowing he was close if I needed him. I miss my brother, Master Baggins. I wish I had sat on him and not allowed him on this quest. Gold and adventure was _not_ worth this."

Bifur sat up at hearing his cousin's pain. Bombur and Bilbo looked up in surprise. The ginger-haired dwarf stilled as his cousin patted his shoulder and began to gesture as Bombur translated for Bilbo to understand.

_Missing brother natural. Bofur always big part of our life. Take care of us always. We care for him now. Oin came. Says head wound healing. Hopefully when wound is healed, Bofur wake. Gold and adventure not worth Bofur like this, but done now. We deal. Our House strong._

Bombur gazed at Bifur silently and finally nodded looking a little relieved as the hobbit patted the cook's hand in comfort. The rotund dwarf breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a second, lost in his own world for a moment.

"Our House is strong and so is my brother," Bombur finally said beginning to calm as he looked back up at Bifur and Bilbo, "It did feel good to get that off my chest, but I am fine now. Couldn't sit on Bofur anyway. I'd flatten him."

"You sat on him once before we ran into those trolls," Bilbo chuckled as Bifur snorted at the memory, "Remember when you needed to wake up and you didn't want to so he poke and poked you. Bofur's face turned bright red when you tackled him and sat on his back. It was quite funny to see you bouncing on him as he snorted in laughter around his wheezes."

"Bofur couldn't look at me all day without laughing," Bombur snickered, "I want days like that back. I want my brother."

Bifur stood and hugged his cousin as Bombur shuddered for a moment. The toymaker realized that this was tearing his youngest cousin apart inside. Bombur had always had Bofur to depend on. This was really the first time that the older brother hadn't been there for the younger brother. Change was hard on any day, but especially hard when life took a turn you didn't expect.

"Should I leave?" Bilbo asked as the two cousins looked up at the hobbit.

"Not at all, Bilbo," Bombur denied, "I enjoy our talks. It just hits me hard from time to time seeing Bofur so still. I'm okay now. Thanks for the hug, Bif. I really needed that."

"_I did too_," Bifur signed as Bombur translated for Bilbo once again before stretching as he stepped away from his cousin and beginning to scratch irritably at his shoulder, "_Damn itches won't go away_. _What is itching me so?_"

"You itch because you cannot get fully clean from a washbasin. Go bathe," Bombur ordered as Bilbo chuckled once again at Bifur's indignant look, "Stretch your legs. Your face is pale. Bofur would have my head for allowing that."

"_I not child_," Bifur gestured with narrowed eyes.

"You are our cousin that practically raised Bofur and I and so I will look after you as carefully as I do for my brother," Bombur stated, "We all look out for each other which does not mean that any of us are children. Go and bathe. Your itchy and your hair is stiff."

"A nice bath will feel good and refresh you, Bifur," Bilbo added, "Stretching your legs and walking about will also give you more things to tell Bofur about when you get back. There are so many things that are being worked on within Erebor. It is quite amazing the industry of dwarves. I knew you all worked hard, but your craftsmanship and skills are amazing."

Bifur and Bombur puffed up proudly at the praise of their race. It was a shame that other races couldn't be as observant as hobbits obviously were. Bilbo had such an easy way of smoothing things over. It must be a gift of hobbits are just their particular hobbit's trademark.

"Go clean up and get some air," Bombur ordered again, "Bofur, Bilbo, and I are just going to have a nice chat while you are gone."

Bifur nodded and left.

"_Well…where do I go from here?_" Bifur snorted to himself looking about for a moment, "_Where did Bombur go to clean up?_"

It was then that he remembered that down the hall there was a room assigned to him by Balin. Neither he nor Bombur had really explored anything so they could stay by Bofur's side, but he at least knew where his room was. The toymaker entered the chamber and looked around for the first time. Nice room.

"These wardrobes are new," Bifur thought in confusion before looking inside and blinking in surprise, "Clothes? All my size. Who?"

Bifur found the note a second later.

Dear Bifur,

I had some clothes prepared for you and Bombur to place into your chambers. I hope the wardrobe will be to your satisfaction. I realized that you and your kin wouldn't want to leave Bofur's side so I took this liberty with Dori's assistance. I also had some fresh boots prepared using the sizing from your old ones and stocked your bathing chamber with some soaps, lotions, and oils. Know that the whole company is here for you and your family.

Sincerely,

Balin, son of Fundin

Chief Advisor to the King of Erebor

Bifur smiled at the thoughtfulness of the gifts and looked down at his current garb and realized he was dusty and pretty shabby looking. Plus, new boots would be a wonder to wear.

"Wonder if pipes work again," Bifur hummed within his mind and then blinked as warm water began to fill the tub in his bathing room once he tested the handles, "Nice. Hmm. Let's add some willow oil to help with the itching and some sandalwood oil for the nice fragrance. There we go. Alright then."

Bifur soaked contentedly for several long moments before he began to earnestly cleanse himself. A much cleaner dwarf left his new chambers an hour later dressed in new clothes and boots. He felt much better and went for a bit of a walk around Erebor to see some of the changes that were occurring as the kingdom was being repaired. There was a lot going on and Bifur felt calmer as he watched dwarves scurrying about to do their business.

"Bifur?"

The dwarf turned to see Ori hurrying his way a while later.

"Dinner is being served now. Would you like to come and see everyone?" Ori asked before pausing, "Well, everyone, but Nori. Dori won't let him out of bed anymore."

Bifur raised an eyebrow as Ori got the hint.

"Nori collapsed this morning," Ori offered as Bifur gasped looking panicked, "He's going to be okay, but his lungs are causing him some problems. Oin placed him on bed rest. He's drugged into sleep again right now so Dori doesn't have to guard him. Both of my brothers are _really_ stubborn, but do come for dinner. Everyone would love to see you and hear about Bofur."

"_I come_," Bifur decided looking forward to see everyone gathered and followed Ori to the dining hall.

Bifur was welcomed warmly as everyone inundated him with questions on Bofur's wellbeing. He answered as best he could and watched as Fili and Thorin assisted Kili into the room. The youngest Prince was still dealing with weakened legs, but he was getting better. The food was good and the ale plentiful. Chatter filled the air as a buzzing filled Bifur's ears. He didn't notice when the grip on his ale shattered the mug. He didn't notice when Ori cried out in surprise as he was sprayed in liquid. He didn't hear the questions fired at him as his grip on the table cracked the surface.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Not Supposed to End Like This

AU story with a tiny hint of Dwalin/Nori, but mostly about the Ur family.

I still own nothing.

That still stinks!

Chapter 4

"Dinner is being served now. Would you like to come and see everyone?" Ori asked before pausing, "Well, everyone, but Nori. Dori won't let him out of bed anymore."

Bifur raised an eyebrow as Ori got the hint.

"Nori collapsed this morning," Ori offered as Bifur gasped looking panicked, "He's going to be okay, but his lungs are causing him some problems. Oin placed him on bed rest. He's drugged into sleep again right now so Dori doesn't have to guard him. Both of my brothers are _really_ stubborn, but do come for dinner. Everyone would love to see you and hear about Bofur."

"_I come_," Bifur decided looking forward to see everyone gathered and followed Ori to the dining hall.

Bifur was welcomed warmly as everyone inundated him with questions on Bofur's wellbeing. He answered as best he could and watched as Fili and Thorin assisted Kili into the room. The youngest Prince was still dealing with weakened legs, but he was getting better. The food was good and the ale plentiful. Chatter filled the air as a buzzing filled Bifur's ears. He didn't notice when the grip on his ale shattered the mug. He didn't notice when Ori cried out in surprise as he was sprayed in liquid. He didn't hear the questions fired at him as his grip on the table cracked the surface.

"Wrong," Bifur thought to himself, "All feels wrong. Something not right. Why not right? Not here. Something not here. Where?"

Bifur breathed shakily as he tried to think, but it was so hard to think with the buzzing in his ears. He tried to remember. Something was off and out of place. Nothing felt like it should. Everything dark and cold and…and _wrong_.

"Bifur! Bifur! Bifur, wake up!" the dwarf began to register, "Bifur! Damn it, I need Bofur for this. Bifur! Bifur, you've made me leave my brother alone. Bofur's all alone, Bifur. Snap out of it! Bifur, wake up!"

"Tell him to take a deep breath," Oin ordered from somewhere behind Bifur as the toymaker felt someone patting his cheeks to gain his attention, "Tell him to breathe in deeply. He's not got enough air in his lungs. Tell him to breathe."

"Bifur, breathe," Bombur urged as Bifur blinked, "He's coming around again. Bifur, take a deep breath for me. Come back to us. That's it. Deep breath."

Bifur grunted and came aware of himself while still feeling fractured and unsure. Bombur looked relieved as his cousin glanced up at him then Bifur looked over at the rest of the dwarves staring back at him with looks of awe and shock on their faces. He released his grip on the table and looked in confusion at the splintered edge. Had the table always been like that?

"It's okay, Bifur," Bombur assured as the toymaker looked back up at him, "Deep breath now. You're going to be okay."

Murmuring began as Bifur breathed in while still feeling confused. He heard comments like "Bifur's a lot stronger than I thought" and "Did you see that?" ring out, but none of it made any sense. What was going on? Of course he was strong. Did others not realize that?

"How did they think I survived the damn axe wound if I wasn't strong?" Bifur huffed to himself as the murmuring continued, "Honestly!"

"Let me see that hand," Oin instructed as Bifur looked at him in confusion before looking at his hands and noticed one dripping droplets of blood, "Quite a grip, Laddie. You took us all by surprise there. Let me see your hand. Come on. Let me see. That's it."

"_What_?" Bifur asked in Khuzdul as the healer examined his bleeding palm.

"You got lost again and Ori had to come fetch me," Bombur sighed, "This isn't one of your normal triggers that causes you to lose touch with things, Bifur. Do you know what happened? Can you understand what happened to you?"

"_Not normal_," Bifur hissed ignoring the pain in his hand, "_All wrong. This all wrong. Missing. Something is missing. What? What is missing? What is_…_Bofur not here. Can't…I'm sorry. I'm…Bofur alone. Bofur!_"

"Bifur, calm down," Bombur tried before his cousin jerked away from Oin and stood looking wild, "Bifur, it's okay."

"_No!_" Bifur spat shaking his head hard, "_Not okay!_"

Bifur tore off and ignored the cries that followed him.

"Why doesn't everyone else realize that everything was all wrong?" Bifur gasped silently to himself as he ran, "What is wrong with them? Nothing is okay. Nothing is right. It is all wrong. All of it."

The toymaker ran all the way back to Bofur's room in hopes of making everything feel right as it should feel. Never again. He wasn't leaving again. Not without his cousin. He needed Bofur. Why wasn't Bofur here when his cousin knew how much Bifur needed him? Why?

"_Cousin, got lost_," Bifur panted out as he sat on Bofur's bed and shook hard, "_Don't remember. I'm sorry. I did something. Don't remember what. Need you here. Got lost. What if I get lost again and Bombur can't find me? Bofur, I'm scared._"

Bifur startled as Bombur jogged inside looking determined.

"I heard what you said, Bifur, and you don't have to worry about that. I'll always find you," Bombur soothed as he hurried over and wrapped his cousin's hand in a clean cloth, "I'm here. It's okay, Bifur. I'm right here and I'll always help you find your way back to us. Be still. You've cut your hand decently. Do you not feel this?"

Bifur blinked at him before looking back to Bofur and tuning Bombur out. He didn't know when Oin and Dwalin arrived. He didn't feel as the healer picked wood shards and glass from his palm. He didn't feel the pain in his hand. Bifur only felt the pain in his heart.

"Just shattered the whole mug in his grip like it was a piece of eggshell," Dwalin whistled as Bombur groaned and shook his head in exasperation, "What was the trigger that set this all off? He was fine and then he was just…just _gone_ and not in touch with reality."

"The trigger was a meal without Bofur there as he is used to prior to Brother getting injured," Bombur stated as Dwalin and Oin paused and looked up, "I should have realized that Bifur would get lost eventually at not having my brother near. Bofur is Bifur's constant."

"His constant? What does that even mean?" Oin asked returning to cleaning Bifur's hand, "I've never heard of someone being referred as that before in all my years of offering medical care. Explain that one to me, please."

"Bifur raised my brother and I after our folks died. He loves and cares for us both, but Bofur is special to Bifur," Bombur explained, "Our cousin once had a wife and a son of his own. Orcs killed them and that nearly destroyed Bifur. My Mam said Bif just gave up on life. My da moved his nephew in with him and Mam to try and help Bifur before Bofur and I were ever born. Nothing helped Bifur, but Mam went into labor with my brother when Da was at the mines and Bifur stepped in to help. The midwife was gone and Bifur ended up helping Mam deliver Bofur. Bifur was the first to hold my brother as Bofur breathed for the first time and opened his eyes to see the world. Mam always said that Bifur's heart restarted at the sight of Bofur's eyes and making our cousin smile for the first time in years. Bifur and Bofur are very close and I think my brother became a replacement for the son Bifur lost. Bofur is Bifur's constant in life. Simple as that."

"What will happen if…," Dwalin whispered before trailing off at Bombur's glower.

"I don't know," Bombur finally spat leaning back in his seat with a shake of his head, "I fear losing them both. Bifur, can you hear me?"

Bifur could, but he had no energy to turn his head and answer. Bofur hadn't been at dinner. Why? Why sleeping?

"_Wake up_," Bifur ordered as he withdrew his newly bandaged hand from Oin's grip to touch his cousin's cheek, "_Why are you sleeping? Time to eat dinner_. _You need to wake up and get something to eat. Wake up, Bofur._"

"Bifur?" Bombur called turning his cousin's head with a hand when Bifur wouldn't respond to him, "Bofur is sleeping right now. You need to sleep too. Get on the bed and keep Bofur warm. Come on, Bifur."

The older dwarf regarded his youngest cousin in confusion before crawling up beside Bofur and pulling the still dwarf closer. He sighed and closed his eyes feeling someone stroking his hair. The stroking felt good. He'd sleep and wait for Bofur to wake up. Then everything would be okay again.

"Bifur sleeps hard after one of his attacks," Bombur said as Bifur remained still and listened in on what was being said, "I'm pretty sure he won't remember any of this come morning. He was pretty lost there for a moment."

"He took us all by surprise. He's stronger than I ever realized. Has Bifur's attacks ever led to him hurting himself or others?" Dwalin questioned as Bifur flinched at the strong tone.

"Watch the level of your voice. Don't scare him," Bombur hissed as the toymaker felt his back being stroked and he relaxed even more, "Bifur has never gotten violent with anyone if that is what you are asking. He just locks himself up tight and his muscles grow stiff. He was gripping the mug and table when the lock up happened. Bifur is nearly as strong as Dori. This was an accident, but Bofur is the one that can reach Bifur when he retreats deep inside of himself. I don't know if he hears my voice as well as my brother's, but he needs a familiar voice to pull him back to himself. I'm worried."

"Let Bifur sleep this off," Oin instructed, "He admitted to being scared. If he can hear us, Bifur's fears may grow."

Bombur didn't realize that his cousin had overheard them, but the younger dwarf was certainly correct in his assumptions. The next morning Bifur woke confused and looked at his hand without understanding why his hand ached.

"_What? Why bandaged? What has happened?_" Bifur signed as Bombur grimaced, "_What going on, Bombur? Why everything feel fuzzy? I get drunk?_"

"You didn't get drunk you got lost," Bombur soothed as his cousin stilled and blinked in confusion, "Your hand got a bit cut from something that shattered. No harm was done. It's fine. Bifur, do you hear me? Everything is fine."

"_Fine?_" Bifur questioned.

The toymaker blinked again and looked back to his eldest cousin. Why was Bofur so still? What was going on? Nothing felt fine. What was Bombur talking about?

"_Bofur sleep?_" Bifur asked as his cousin sighed looking sad, "_Why sad? Why Bombur sad? What's wrong?_"

"Do you remember Bofur's injuries?" Bombur pushed as his cousin startled before gasping and nodding.

"_Bofur deep sleep_," Bifur sadly gestured realizing the truth finally since waking, "_Not wake yet. Sorry got lost_."

"Not your fault," Bombur soothed as Bifur whimpered, "Remember what my brother always says to you. When that old axe tried to pull you away, he and I will find you again. It's okay. Bofur needs to sleep right now, but I'm here. _I'll_ find you. I will never allow you to stay lost, okay?"

Bifur nodded and curled next to Bofur again. He closed his eyes and stayed still. It hurt to move around right now. His muscles were always so sore after getting lost. He hated the feeling since it reminded him of what he had allowed to happen.

"How is he?" a voice that was certainly Oin spoke up about an hour later.

"Confused," Bombur answered, "Had to be reminded of Bofur's injuries. Didn't understand what happened to his hand. I told you he wouldn't remember the fit. This was a pretty strong one compared to the others he had during the quest."

"Bifur sleeping now?" Oin asked.

"I think so, but you never know with Bifur," Bombur admitted, "Bif can lay still and quiet for days on end. He's done it before. Bofur could always tell the difference between sleep and Bifur escaping from the noise around him. I never could distinguish the two."

"Escape?" Oin questioned, "Escape from what?"

"Sometimes Bifur admits to feeling overwhelmed," Bombur continued, "Lying still allows him to sort out his thoughts and pull himself back together to deal with what is going on around him. That has happened less and less over time since the head injury so Bifur is improving greatly from when he was first injured."

"Well, I need to check on his hand and Bofur needs to be shifted," Oin mentioned and then Bifur felt a hand on his shoulder, "Bifur, I need you to wake up now. Come on. Get up for me. Wakey, wakey."

Bifur opened his eyes and sat up slowly at the urging of the healer. It had been a long time since he last got lost. Coming back always felt so strange. Oin helped him into a chair as Bombur leaned Bofur up with some pillows behind his back. Bifur didn't understand why Bofur was unable to hold up his own head. That didn't seem right and he could have sworn that Bombur had mentioned something, but what it was he couldn't remember.

"Let me see the cuts," Oin instructed as Bifur blinked while the healer unwound the bandage on his hand, "Not too bad. Hold still for me."

Bifur looked away as Oin worked and watched Bombur talk softly to his brother. Bofur needed to be talking back to his younger brother. Couldn't Bofur see how worried Bombur was? His cousin had never allowed his baby brother to look so worried in the past.

"Stay here with me, Bifur," Bombur called as his cousin's eyes flickered to him, "You are getting lost again. Bofur wouldn't like that. Stay here. I need your help caring for our kin. We need to take care of Bofur together, remember?"

Bifur straightened then as reality crashed back into place. Bofur was in a coma and Bifur couldn't leave Bombur all alone to deal with everything on his own. How could he have forgotten something so important as that?

"_No go_," Bifur insisted in Khuzdul, "_Not get lost. Tired, but fine now. Sorry, Bombur, I not lost_. I'm here."

"Now that's the eyes that I like to see," Bombur breathed looking at Bifur in relief, "You're back with me now. Good. I want you to get some more sleep. You look exhausted. We'll talk more when you have rested, okay?"

Bifur nodded and dutifully crawled onto the cot that had been set up for him in the corner of the room. Bombur had a matching one next to it and the two took turns resting so Bofur would never be alone. The toymaker looked to Bombur and received a nod of encouragement before he settled and drifted to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I think that is true sleeping," Oin mentioned as Bombur nodded, "What was that about his eyes?"

"You can tell by the look in Bifur's eyes if he is lost within his thoughts," Bombur described as he stood and tucked another blanket over his cousin, "Bifur wasn't quite back yet, but he was trying to figure everything out within his mind. He heard what I was asking of him which made him realized what was going on and he forced himself to focus again. His eyes get sharper and you know that he is back. Getting lost wears Bifur out terribly. I'd be surprised if he wakes back up today at all."

"That is good that he able to pull himself back together like that. You and your family have dealt with a lot and rally together well," Oin acknowledged as Bombur grunted in apparent agreement with the statement.

"We deal and survive," Bombur agreed, "If my brother and I can pull Bifur back from where he goes to in his mind then my cousin and I can pull Bofur back."

"Good," Oin encouraged, "Keep up the spirits. Bofur is still fighting. He's not given up on life. Hopefully his head wound heals soon so he'll wake."

To be continued…

I will be out of town from today to next Wednesday. Sorry for the delay, but I have no choice and will have an update to the story promptly upon my return.

Have a great weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

Not Supposed to End Like This

AU story with a tiny hint of Dwalin/Nori, but mostly about the Ur family.

I'm back from my trip and then I got the germ of all germs. Ha! I think a sweet, gentle, loud, germ-ridden child at a restaurant I went to gave me quite the flu. That was miserable, but I'm back and here is your update. Sorry it took me so long!

I still own nothing.

That still stinks!

Chapter 5

"You can tell by the look in Bifur's eyes if he is lost within his thoughts," Bombur described as he stood and tucked another blanket over his cousin, "Bifur wasn't quite back yet, but he was trying to figure everything out within his mind. He heard what I was asking of him which made him realized what was going on and he forced himself to focus again. His eyes get sharper and you know that he is back. Getting lost wears Bifur out terribly. I'd be surprised if he wakes back up today at all."

"That is good that he able to pull himself back together like that. You and your family have dealt with a lot and rally together well," Oin acknowledged as Bombur grunted in apparent agreement with the statement.

"We deal and survive," Bombur agreed, "If my brother and I can pull Bifur back from where he goes to in his mind then my cousin and I can pull Bofur back."

"Good," Oin encouraged, "Keep up the spirits. Bofur is still fighting. He's not given up on life. Hopefully his head wound heals soon so he'll wake."

Bombur hoped the healer was correct. The two talked for a little before Oin left right when Dori showed up to bring some breakfast for Bombur and Bofur's first broth of the day.

"I heard about Nori," Bombur mentioned as the elder Ri looked up, "I hope that whatever is wrong isn't something serious. How is he?"

"Still drugged at the moment," Dori huffed, "Scared the living daylights right out of me since Nori passed out cold before I could even blink. Thank Mahal, Dwalin was close enough and caught my brother before he toppled down the steps. Couldn't pull in enough air in his lungs and simply dropped. I thought Nori was dead. He was so damn pale. I won't allow that to happen again. Ori will be bringing your foods once Nori wakes. The little arse will be trying to sneak out of bed at every chance he gets and I'll be damned if I allow that."

"So this is serious? Will his lungs heal?" Bombur inquired leaning forward to hear Dori's answer as the eldest Ri sighed.

"Not as serious as we all first thought, thank goodness for that. Turns out Nori's lung problems were from having a bad reaction to his pain medication," Dori explained with a touch of relief showing on his face, "Oin figured out that the breathing issues were an allergic reaction and has Nori on bed rest until the last of the poppy milk is out of his system. Nori's leg is still painful so he needs something to help with the pain, but there is a medicinal clove that caused his reaction. That damn clove was causing a lot of issues with my brother's healing and breathing. Oin assures me that this won't happen again now that Nori is no longer being exposed to that vile plant, but he is still a bit delicate until everything is out of his system."

"That is some good news," Bombur pointed out as Dori nodded, "At least one of us can see our loved one improving finally."

"You will see that too," Dori assured, "Want to hear something interesting? Dwalin has only left Nori's side twice since he passed out to eat dinner and I think I heard the big lug came here with Oin in case Bifur was acting out. My brother's state has scared Dwalin badly and I sense that there might just be _more_ to this sudden attention by that noble."

"Really? Bofur said that Dwalin and Nori would become good friends and perhaps more at the beginning of the quest," Bombur chuckled, "Seems that Bofur called the shots right, huh? Brother always could read things well even if his mouth did run away with him sometimes. I'm glad Nori is going to be okay."

"Thank you, Bombur. Ori and I are much relieved as well. Nori was scaring us very badly. He is not one that usually takes so long to heal," Dori answered, "Maybe I should have realized that something was off with Nori's healing sooner because of that. How is Bifur?"

"Sleeping," Bombur continued, "Misses Bofur and got lost because he wasn't there. Brother needs to wake soon. His family needs him."

"The _whole_ company does," Dori agreed as Bombur looked up with startled eyes, "Nori and Ori are worried sick. Thorin blames himself. Bilbo is our typical hobbit wanting his friends safe. Balin and Dwalin argue as much as Oin and Gloin over the simplest things these days since their nerve are on edge. The young Princes are withdrawn. We all have our roles. Bofur is the mood maker. You are the smoother and Bifur is the wildcard. Our balance has been thrown off. We are all staying strong, but the unknown is hard to handle when you are trying to hold onto hope."

"Don't I know it," Bombur groaned with a nod.

The ginger-haired dwarf watched as Dori wandered over to his brother and sat on the edge of the bed to hold Bofur's hand. Dori was silent for a few minutes as Bombur watched the eldest Ri hang his head for a moment.

"We miss you, Friend," Dori stated looking back up to gaze at Bofur, "You just rest and heal so you can wake again. We all need you, but your family most of all. Nori and Ori send their regards. You know… you once told me that Bifur was nearly as strong as me. I didn't believe you then, but I do now. Thorin had to get a new table for his private, dining area. Bifur broke the thing nearly in two. I'm impressed. You're pretty strong too, Friend. I need to get back to Nori now, but I'll come visit you again, Bofur."

After Dori left, Bombur carefully fed Bofur his broth. It took a lot of patience and time for this task.

"Bofur, I have too much experience feeding others with my babes," Bombur sighed as he wiped some spilled soup from his brother's lips, "Never thought I'd have to feed you like this, but I don't mind as long as you wake for me as soon as you can. Enough negativity. Let me tell about what is going on around you. Erebor is going to be beautiful when she is refurbished. The mines are something of interest. They don't want miners within. The tunnels keep collapsing. Thorin needs your skills. The mountain is unhappy and I think you would be able to tell us all why."

"Is that what you think?" Thorin asked while he peeked in as Bombur looked over his shoulder in surprise, "How is your family?"

"Bofur and I are just conversing over breakfast," Bombur described with a wink and a bow for the King's rank, "Bifur is sleeping off his attack."

"I see," Thorin agreed lowering his voice for the sleeping dwarf, "Do you really think the mountain is unhappy?"

"That is what Bofur always said when the Blue Mountain mines ran dry and began rumbling," Bombur hummed easing some more soup into his brother's mouth, "I remember. He said, 'A mountain feels. She doesn't like ta feel unappreciated or abandoned. Makes her angry and she roars.'"

"Nice impression of Bofur's accent there. He was speaking of all the mine collapses that happened so long ago," Thorin nodded out as he sat, "I had heard of your brother before having met him, you know? I heard of a dwarf that could hear the mountain's voice clearly. I've been told that Bofur feels the stone like a true living being."

"Just like our Da," Bombur agreed with a proud smile as he set the empty bowl of broth on the bedside table to give Thorin his full attention, "Bifur as well prior to the axe. I am not sure if he can still feel the stone as strongly after the head injury. Bofur and I never tried to push too hard to know. We feared if Bifur realized that skill was lost too, he would be set back in recovery."

"You?" Thorin asked and received a shake of the head.

"I have normal stone sense just like most dwarves. Bofur's, Bifur's, and my da's senses were stronger," Bombur admitted as Thorin cursed softly, "Bofur's sense is maybe even stronger than Da's. I was just telling him that is another reason why he needs to wake up. This mountain is unhappy and I think Bofur could help us find out why that is."

"I need to know why _now_ and not when Bofur can finally returns to us," Thorin groaned standing and pacing, "Your brother is in no shape to help me understand why Erebor is upset, but there are miners that fear to go into the mines until we can get to the bottom of what is causing the tunnel collapses. Thank Mahal that no one has been harmed as of yet, but that luck won't always hold out if this continues. I hate to ask this with what you are going through, Bombur, but we need to see if Bifur can hear the mountain's voice."

"I was afraid of that," Bombur sighed, "He won't wake for at least another day. I will ask Bifur then."

Thorin was very grateful for this chance to figure out the mine collapses and asked to be informed of what Bifur said when he finally awoke. What had Bombur concerned was that Bifur still did not wake by the third day.

"What is wrong?" Bombur demanded hovering as Oin checked over his cousin, "Bifur does not usually need this much time to rest after one of his episodes."

"Exhausted," Oin explained standing back up, "With the battle, Bofur's injuries, trying to care for you and your brother, and his attack, Bifur just hit the last of his energy levels. I can tell he's not eaten well either."

"Not enough green foods," Bombur groaned scrubbing a hand across his face in aggravation, "Winter and all. Bif doesn't eat meat since his head wound. Bofur once said that was because our cousin knew what it felt like for someone to try and slaughter him and refused to eat animals slaughtered for food. Bifur's been eating some bread, but that's about it. My wife and I usually jarred vegetables for Bifur to sustain him until spring, but there has been no chance of that with the quest and the turn of events."

The healer looked thoughtful as he glanced back to Bifur for a moment.

"I will speak to Balin about getting a supply of jarred vegetables brought in today from the New Dale settlement. Canning is something men are very good at and I'm sure the people would leap at the opportunity to earn some extra coin for the winter months," Oin decided as Bombur brightened at the prospect, "Bifur is deeply asleep at the moment. He should wake soon, but for now leave him be and let him recuperate."

Bombur sighed and nodded. At least the food issue might be solved for Bifur if New Dale would cooperate. By that afternoon, the rotund dwarf was the proud owner of a huge supply of various, jarred vegetables and Bombur couldn't be happier to see vegetables. A day later Bifur woke and sat up groggily.

"Bif, you are going to be the death of me," Bombur greeted looking relieved, "Here. No talking yet. Look what I have."

Bifur blinked and looked at a jar of pole beans. He _loved_ pole beans. Bifur eagerly took the open jar and crammed the food into his mouth with quick hands. Finally, some food that was more than just bread.

"Don't choke," Bombur chortled as his cousin gobbled his food before stilling and twisting sharply to Bofur's still figure, "He's okay. Oin says his wounds are continuing to heal. Would you like some cabbage?"

Bifur swallowed and nodded as his cousin stood to retrieve another jar from…Holy Father that is Mahal!

"_Where_?" Bifur signed pointing at the shelves of jars.

"New Dale, purchased by the King for a certain dwarf with a veggie-loving stomach," Bombur answered as Bifur chuckled, "Eat, Bifur. You've been running on empty for too long. You slept a long time."

"_Tired_," Bifur grunted out in Khuzdul, "_Feel better now. Clearer_."

"I'm glad," Bombur grinned out as his cousin studied him while munching on pickled cabbage leaves.

"_Need talk_?" Bifur asked as the other dwarf stiffened, "_You do need to talk. I know you._ _Bad secret keeper_."

"That I am," Bombur agreed and began to explain his conversation with Thorin.

Bifur listened and handed the half-empty jar of cabbage back to his cousin. He stretched as he stood on sure feet and padded over to Bofur. Bombur followed looking unsure as his cousin stroked Bofur's hair back and held the still dwarf's hand.

"_Still feel stone_," Bifur finally admitted, "_Call there within me just as strong. Feel her. Feel Erebor. She hurts because dragon damage. She angry because feel dwarves abandoned. Wants Bofur to come to her. He is her Speaker_."

"Mahal, a Speaker?! I can't believe it," Bombur gasped looking shocked, "Can you speak for him?"

"_Can try,"_ Bifur agreed before turning back to Bofur, "_Cousin, wake when can. Even Erebor need you now_."

Bifur didn't want to leave his cousin and it took Oin agreeing to watch over Bofur for Bifur to be persuaded to go and meet with Thorin. Bombur led his cousin to the throne room. Thorin looked up sharply when the two walked inside the room.

"Bifur can hear the mountain," Bombur began as the King with Balin and Gloin listened, "Bofur is her Speaker. She is calling for him, but my brother cannot answer. Bifur is going to try and speak to her for Bofur."

"Of course," Balin breathed nodding as Thorin and Gloin looked shocked at the news, "Only the strongest stone sensors were ever chosen to be Erebor's Speakers. It would make sense that she chose Bofur. Remember how he froze when he walked inside Erebor for the first time? That was probably when she first reacted to him."

"That does make a lot of sense," Thorin agreed, "I'm sorry to pull you away from your kin's side Bifur, but this is necessary. What do you need for the stone speaking?"

"_Need Dwalin and Dori_," Bifur signed, "_Might need their strength to pull me away. Mountain strong. She might rage that it is me speaking and not cousin_."

Dwalin and Dori came immediately once requested. Nori came as well, much to Dori's displeasure.

"I need a break from my rooms," Nori gritted out nodding to Bombur and Bifur as he followed his brother on his crutches, "My lungs are fine now that I'm not reacting to that clove thing anymore. I'll be fine."

"Oin has not said you can walk about," Dori fussed as his brother glared.

"Oin hasn't said that I can't," Nori huffed, "Tell you what, I'll take a long nap after all this. I haven't seen a stone talking in ages."

"I witnessed," Dwalin called out as Nori rolled his eyes and glared over at the warrior in irritation, "He promised to nap. Nori has to keep his word now."

"Fine," Dori agreed looking placated, "You will sit and not get involved. I mean it, Nori. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, Sir," Nori teased as Thorin looked over his shoulder with amusement at the former thief.

"Brat," Dori growled as Ori snickered nearby, "Dwalin, find the bratling a chair to sit upon, will you?"

Soon enough the whole company, minus Bofur and Oin, stood in the deepest part of the mountain. This was where the maze of mine tunnels started. This was where Bifur declared that Erebor had chosen for her heart.

"Do not speak," Thorin ordered his nephews and Ori as Dwalin helped Nori into a chair, "Bifur's concentration cannot waver. Stone speaking is hard enough with a mountain when she knows a dwarf is coming. This time she will be taken by surprise. Do you understand me?"

Fili, Kili, and Ori quickly agreed and settled to watch everything with widened eyes. Kili was also given a seat to sit upon so his healing legs wouldn't give out on him.

"May Mahal guide you, Bifur," Thorin advised as the silent dwarf looked up at him with Bombur by his side, "Whenever you are ready."

Bombur squeezed his cousin's shoulder and stepped back as Bifur knelt upon the floor. Bifur unwrapped the bandage on his hand. He would need to have good contact with the stone. Dori and Dwalin stood behind the kneeling dwarf as Bifur placed his palms upon the stone. With a gasp, Bifur threw himself into the veins of the mountain and felt his body no more.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Not Supposed to End Like This

AU story with a tiny hint of Dwalin/Nori, but mostly about the Ur family.

I still own nothing.

That still stinks!

Chapter 6

"May Mahal guide you, Bifur," Thorin advised as the silent dwarf looked up at him with Bombur by his side, "Whenever you are ready."

Bombur squeezed his cousin's shoulder and stepped back as Bifur knelt upon the floor. Bifur unwrapped the bandage on his hand. He would need to have good contact with the stone. Dori and Dwalin stood behind the kneeling dwarf as Bifur placed his palms upon the stone. With a gasp, Bifur threw himself into the veins of the mountain and felt his body no more.

"_Who dares?"_

"Milady, I mean no disrespect. I am Bifur, cousin of Bofur. That means that I am kin to your Speaker, She Who Stands High"

"_Why are you here and not my Speaker? Is it as I thought? He has abandoned me, hasn't he? I am most displeased!"_

Bifur felt the rumble of the mountain around him and grimaced at the pressure. Erebor was truly angered and showing her displeasure.

"Bofur would never abandon you, Milady. He is wounded and in a deep coma. His voice is clearer than my own, but I felt your anger and have come as quickly as I can. I come to beseech you to be patient. My kin cannot speak for you right now since he is weak and injured, but will do so proudly once he is well. Will you allow me to substitute until he wakes from the coma? I am a poor replacement for Bofur, but I will honor you well until your Speaker can do his duties to you, Milady."

The rumbling of the mountain grew stronger as Bifur hissed in pain at the roiling emotions that hit him all at once.

"_Who has harmed my Speaker? When I first sensed him, my Speaker was well and I appreciated his thoughtfulness to bless my halls. I wish to know who has done this."_

"Orcs and goblins, She Who Stands High. The line of Durin led us to evict the dragon and free you from being tormented by that beast another day. Thorin Oakenshield then led us against the enemy who wished to take you as their own once again after clearing your halls and the battle led to the harming of my kin. We slew them, but much harm also came to the victors of that horrid battle. Never have any dwarf abandoned you, Milady. Our King and people mourned for your loss and pain at being taken by Smaug. King Thorin even now tries to restore your glory."

Silence met his words until a pressure so strong made him scream in pain before it finally lessened enough for him to breathe again. Bifur felt Erebor's own pain at knowing the full story finally.

"_I accept you as a substitute Speaker. Your words ring with truth and the hurt I feel for my Speaker's state pleases me. You are close to him. Speakers become my family and thus, so to, their kin. I will calm my anger, but I want updates on my Speaker's state."_

"As would please you, so I shall do, Milady."

"_Be gone from me now. I mourn for my Speaker's pain. Keep him safe for he is needed. I trust only him completely for his soul opened to me from the beginning. Tell your king to rid me of that dragon filth. I choke upon the signs of that serpent being within my halls. I will withhold my anger and allow miners within my stone. I am not happy, but I now understand why my Speaker cannot be with me. You are dismissed, Substitute."_

Bifur hissed once again as he was hurled from Erebor's heart and came awake as he was thrown backwards hard. Hands grabbed him and shielded his slide into the wall as voices shouted around him. Bifur looked up into Dori's face in shock once the slide finally ended.

"Are you okay?" Dori asked even as Bifur panted, "Can you hear me?"

"Cousin," Bombur called hurrying over and kneeling, "Bifur, are you okay? You screamed and the whole floor cracked. What has happened?"

Bifur shook his head unable to understand the words yet. Stone speak and real speak was so different it was hard to remember how to go from one to the other.

"Bifur," Bombur called as his cousin looked up at him even as Dori began to rub at Bifur's back to soothe his trembling, "Bif, deep breath. Deep breath. Bifur, breathe."

Bifur inhaled deeply and then let the air out from his lungs slowly. He was a bit bemused to find that a lot of other dwarves were breathing deeply with him as he continued to take long, slow breaths.

"_She is appeased_," Bifur choked out in Khuzdul once he finally was able to speak again, "_Erebor felt abandoned by Bofur. Didn't understand why he not come to her. Very angry. Feels better now that she knows that her Speaker is just not able to come to her yet. Accepted me as substitute until Bofur wakes. Wants all signs of Smaug gone. She doesn't like to feel Smaug's mark upon her_."

"I will make that my first priority," Thorin agreed, "Never have I seen a stone speaking like that before. The strength of the mountain fairly pulsed around you, Bifur."

Bifur glanced up from Dori's arms and gaped at the crumbled rock that had once been a smooth floor.

"_Much anger and rage_," Bifur signed too tired to speak and closed his eyes.

"I am getting tired of my family sleeping on me all the time," Bombur fussed when Bifur woke back in his cot, "Two days, Bifur. You've been unconscious for two days! I see you hissing in pain as rock broke around you and then you screamed and then you get thrown backwards into Dori, for Mahal's sake. Then you wake to say that she is appeased only to pass out. This is too much!"

"_Peace_," Bifur soothed as his cousin scowled, "_Feel her. She is pleased by whatever Thorin has started. All well now. Bofur?_"

"The same," Bombur sighed, "Hungry?"

"_Pole beans_?" Bifur gestured hopefully as his cousin snorted, "_What_?"

"I just can't quite get over how happy you get about vegetables," Bombur chortled, "Want me to heat them?"

"_Please_," Bifur agreed going to rise before stumbling and having to grab at the wall nearest him.

"Whoa. Hold on," Bombur blurted hurrying over and putting Bifur's arm over his shoulder, "Slowly, come on."

Bifur blinked as he was helped over to his usual place at Bofur's side. The stone speak must have taken more out of him than he thought. Bombur had leant his brother upright again.

"_She yearns for her Speaker, Cousin_," Bifur voiced holding Bofur's hand, "_She aches for you. She Who Stands High mourns your sleep. I speak for you. Need you wake soon. She not put up with me for long_."

Bofur remained still, but Bifur got an idea. Looking to Bombur bustling over the fireplace to heat the food in a pot, Bifur reached and placed his cousin's hand upon the raw stone of the wall.

"_Speaker!"_

Bifur stiffened as he was drawn back into the stone.

"He sleeps deeply, but wanted you to know Bofur is here. Hope he feels you, Milady. He will cherish you when he can wake_."_

"_I am pleased to feel him near. Take care of my Speaker, Substitute. I thank you for showing me his whereabouts. It is good to be able to touch my Speaker's mind, even if only for a moment. Go now and care for him well."_

Bifur startled awake as Erebor hurled him back to his corporal being and looked into the livid face of his youngest cousin.

"What…how…tell me why I shouldn't strangle you with my beard braid," Bombur growled snatching his brother's hand from the stone and assuring himself that Bofur was breathing and well.

"_She felt him. Erebor feel him, Bombur_," Bifur choked making his cousin pause, "_Bofur still there in mind. Not head dead_."

"Head dead?" Bombur repeated in confusion before happiness lifted the ginger-haired dwarf's face into joyful beaming, "Brain dead. You mean that Bofur isn't brain dead. Oh. Oh! That _is_ the best news. Brother, I hope you can hear me. I miss you, Bofur. Wake up because I need help with the handful we call our cousin."

"_Not child_," Bifur hissed as Bombur stomped away and came back pushing a plate into his hands.

"Then don't scare me like that if you're not a child," Bombur grumbled, "Eat. I need to feed Bofur as well. No stone talking without warning me first. Promise?"

Bifur grunted in agreement and attacked the food on his plate. His cousin rolled his eyes and retrieved a bowl to begin feeding Bofur his broth. It took a few days for Bifur to feel back to proper strength levels again. What amazed him the most was that he could feel the pulsing of the mountain within the room. Erebor, herself, had moved the location of her heart to watch over Bofur, her true Speaker.

"_She wants you to wake_," Bifur said to his cousin as he held him close and rocked him in a rocking chair while Bombur changed the bedding one day, "_She is here even now. Do you feel her pull, Bofur_?"

"Knowing my brother, he does," Bombur grunted yanking at a stubborn corner of the bed, "Wrap him tighter. Oin said that Bofur is unable to regulate his temperature right now and he could get an illness very easily."

"_He wrapped like a babe_," Bifur snorted holding his cousin closer, "_I keep nice and warm_. _I not allow an illness to harm Bofur._"

Bifur rocked Bofur gently as he rested his cheek on the top of his cousin's head. He had done this same thing many a time when Bofur was tiny. The nostalgia was nice, but he wanted his cheery cousin with flashing, green-grey eyes awake again. Bofur's stillness was all wrong. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but woke up to a visit from Ori.

"I drew your picture with Bofur," Ori chirped as Bombur lifted his brother back into bed, "You and your cousin looked so peaceful."

Bifur stood, stretching the kink in his back, and wandered over to look at the sketch. It was good and Bofur looked peaceful, but the reality was that Bofur was not in a normal sleep which could be seen by the bandage around his forehead. His cousin would have been more active asleep and not so still.

"_Very nice_," Bifur complimented through Iglishmek, "_Great skill at art_. _You come visit Bofur? I sure he like your visit._"

"I am here to see Bofur, but I'm not just visiting you guys. I've been sent by Thorin to see if you have heard anything else from the mountain," Ori admitted as Bifur nodded.

"_Nothing except yearning for Bofur_," Bifur signed, "_Enjoys feeling dwarves within her halls again. All feeling of abandonment has passed now she knows the truth._"

"I've been trying to develop my stone sense to feel and see the stone too," Ori sighed, "I feel an echo, but can't see. I'm a waste of a dwarf."

"Not at all," Bombur chortled, "That's how most dwarves' sense starts. Only special dwarves like Bofur and Bifur here are practically born speaking with stone. I was courting my wife before I really saw for the first time."

"Really?" Ori asked looking relieved, "That makes me feel so much better. Fili and Kili are starting to explore their sight and I can't see yet and I was getting so worried."

"_Stone sense usually takes years and years to hone_," Bifur signed as Ori smiled a little, "_Don't get discouraged. Your sense will be as strong as both of your brothers. I can feel that within you. No worries._"

"Ori, Thorin is waiting," a voice called as Nori hobbled into the room with his crutches.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ori groaned standing and handing Bifur the sketch, "You keep this, Friend. Thanks for making me feel better. Bye, Brother."

Nori, Bifur, and Bombur watched bemused as the young dwarf sped off. Nori was helped into a chair as he regarded the cousins with shrewd eyes.

"Make him _feel_ better?" Nori asked setting his crutches to the side, "What is going on? Why was Ori feeling bad?"

Bombur immediately told the middle Ri brother about Ori's worries over his stone sense.

"The sprite just won't listen to Dori and I," Nori admitted with a groan, "Dori's sense took the same amount of time as yours did Bombur. Mine came in quicker and stronger, but there is a good reason for that."

"_What reason?_" Bifur gestured.

"I had Bofur teaching me," Nori grinned out regarding his sleeping friend with a look of affection, "Bofur instructed me as a child when we played together. Helped me learn to know what I was looking at. I'm not as strong as he, but I can go further than most because Bofur practically hauled me alongside him on stone searches."

"Sounds like Bofur," Bombur whistled, "You two must parallel from the same sense site. Mine is not the same as Bofur's. Brother was disappointed that he couldn't help me better."

"He told me about that," Nori nodded out, "Bofur felt like he was letting his little brother down."

"You silly," Bombur snorted reaching and touching Bofur on his cheek, "You've never let me down. Never think that, Brother."

"I told him that Dori couldn't help me either since our sense sites were also different," Nori sighed, "That made your brother feel a little better."

"_Thank you_," Bifur signed as Nori looked up at him in surprise, "_Bofur big heart. Takes blame for things not his fault and feels bad often. Thank you for helping cousin see that he not to blame_."

"Anytime," Nori agreed before looking over at Bofur, "It has been two months since the battle. Two months without his jokes and music. You never know how much you rely on something until the something is gone. I miss my friend. I know I'm speaking to the two people who probably miss him more than anyone else in the world, but I miss Bofur."

"As do we," Bombur choked, "No. No sadness. Bofur hates that. He's here with us. He just can't talk with us. Brother will wake soon. I just keep telling myself that. He'll wake. Please wake, Bofur. Please."

Bifur immediately rose to place his hand on Bombur's shoulder as his youngest cousin leaned over his brother in sorrow. The wait was getting harder and harder for Bombur to handle. It hurt Bifur to see his youngest cousin break down.

"_Get some air_," Bifur ordered as his cousin looked up at him, "_Go on. Nori and I will stay with your brother_."

"I can't leave him," Bombur denied looking rebellious.

"_His head wound is better, but not knitted closed yet_," Bifur grunted looking back at Bofur, "_He not wake now. He still healing and building strength back up. Go get some air so when he wakes you look better for him. Bofur worry if you look bad to him. You know this. Oin has just said all of this about Bofur to us yesterday._"

Bombur swiped at his eyes and nodded in agreement. He knew that Bofur would worry himself sick if his brother felt that anything was wrong with his younger sibling.

"I'll be back, Brother," the rotund dwarf whispered, "Rest well."

Bifur regarded Nori solemnly as the former thief grimaced while Bombur walked out the door with his shoulders slumped. It was hard to see Bombur looking so defeated most days. His brother's state was starting to wear heavily on the toymaker's youngest cousin.

"_Bombur has never known a minute without Bofur_," Bifur spoke in their native tongue, "_He is the younger brother so an older brother has always been at his side. This is tearing him up inside. It's getting harder for Bombur to keep his emotions under control._"

"I understand," Nori agreed, "I fuss and fume with Dori, but he is always there for me. I've always known that if things got too bad that I could reach out to Dori and he would come running. I can't imagine a life without that safety net. This is hard on you too."

"_This is agony!"_ Bifur bit out clenching his fists before calming, "_I'm sorry_."

"Sorry for what?" Nori demanded leaning forward, "Sorry for missing your kin so much that the pain stabs at you when you look at him like this?"

Bifur glanced over at Bofur as Nori jabbed his hand in his cousin's direction.

"We are dwarves," Nori spat angrily, "Strong, sturdy, and we survive. When the hell did it become tradition to deny hurting? You hurt! Bombur hurts! I and the rest of the company hurt for Bofur! The bloody mountain hurts for Mahal's sake! Don't hold that hurt in, it is destroying you!"

Bifur regarded Nori with wide eyes before finally bellowing with his hands fisted in his hair.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Not Supposed to End Like This

AU story with a tiny hint of Dwalin/Nori, but mostly about the Ur family.

I still own nothing.

That still stinks!

Chapter 7

"_Bombur has never known a minute without Bofur_," Bifur spoke in their native tongue, "_He is the younger brother so an older brother has always been at his side. This is tearing him up inside. It's getting harder for Bombur to keep his emotions under control._"

"I understand," Nori agreed, "I fuss and fume with Dori, but he is always there for me. I've always known that if things got too bad that I could reach out to Dori and he would come running. I can't imagine a life without that safety net. This is hard on you too."

"_This is agony!"_ Bifur bit out clenching his fists before calming, "_I'm sorry_."

"Sorry for what?" Nori demanded leaning forward, "Sorry for missing your kin so much that the pain stabs at you when you look at him like this?"

Bifur glanced over at Bofur as Nori jabbed his hand in his cousin's direction.

"We are dwarves," Nori spat angrily, "Strong, sturdy, and we survive. When the hell did it become tradition to deny hurting? You hurt! Bombur hurts! I and the rest of the company hurt for Bofur! The bloody mountain hurts for Mahal's sake! Don't hold that hurt in, it is destroying you!"

Bifur regarded Nori with wide eyes before finally bellowing with his hands fisted in his hair. He screamed and screamed as rage tore at him. Why Bofur? Why the very dwarf that was the happiest of the lot? Why his kin? Why? Bifur dropped to his knees as he heard the door slam open and his name being called as he bellowed in anger again.

"Bifur! Bifur, calm down," a voice called as he panted and screamed again before his head was jerked up to see Bombur staring at him in panic, "Bifur!"

"_No! Not him! Not Bofur!_" Bifur cried before doubling over to place his head to the ground to scream his denial, "_Not fair!_"

"What is going on here?"

"Little Brother, what has happened?"

"I helped Bifur break."

"Nori!"

"What the hell did you say to my cousin?"

"Your cousin was tearing himself up inside. I'm sick of you two holding everything in. Let it out. Look at the rage that Bifur has been holding in. Is this good for him? Is that good for you?"

"Brother, that wasn't your call."

"Bofur asked me to be there for his family if he ever could not. I am honoring my promise to my best friend."

Bifur bellowed again as hands rubbed at his back. Familiar hands. Bombur. The voiding of his emotions felt…freeing.

"Bifur. Let it all out," Bombur sighed into his ear, "It's okay. Let the pain go. Let all the pain out for me."

The bellowing had left Bifur's throat raw, but he continued to voice his rage. The mountain heard and Bifur stiffened as he was jerked into the stone.

"_Substitute? Tell me what pains you so._"

"Not fair! Why Bofur? Why him?"

"_I ask those questions too. Why my Speaker? Why him when we had just found one another? I want my Speaker_."

"I want you to have your Speaker too, Milady. I hurt! I hurt so bad! I want to help him, but there is naught I can do. I can't fix this. I can't make Bofur's body heal any faster. I want to, but I can't. Why? Why can't I help him?"

"_Why did the dragon infest my halls? Why did my Speaker get injured? Why does the sun rise in the sky every day? Some questions have no answers, Substitute. Sometimes there is naught to do, but wait and allow time to heal things. Are you caring for your kin?_"

"Always. I will never stop, She Who Rises High. I'm still here to care for my kin. Bofur and Bombur are my life and I will never abandon them without a fight, pain or no pain."

"_Give me your pain and care for my Speaker. Peace. Believe in your kin's strength to return when he can."_

"Thank you, Milady."

Bifur sighed into the link as the feeling of warmth spread throughout him before he became aware of returning to his form. Slowly the toymaker became accustomed to being corporal again and realized that he was lying on his side upon the stone floor. Bifur still felt Bombur's hands rubbing soothingly on his back as chattering voices began to register within his ears.

"Did you feel that?"

"The whole mountain shook! Did Bifur do that?"

"No. Bifur doesn't control the mountain. Erebor is reacting to her substitute Speaker's emotions."

"That's great, Oin. So Erebor is going to react every time Mister Instigator here upsets Bifur. Nori, I'm going to skin you alive."

"Don't threaten my brother, Gloin."

"He started this!"

"Back off, Cousin. Nori didn't do anything he shouldn't have."

"Of course you'd take _Nori's_ side, Dwalin."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Shut up, you two."

"Great. Now you got me in trouble with Thorin, Gloin."

Bifur snorted softly as he blinked his eyes open and attempted to get off the floor.

"Bifur?" Bombur asked as he began to sit up, "He's awake again. Bifur, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The toymaker nodded as Bombur supported his torso while Bifur wiped a hand across his face. It was easier to breathe now.

"Bifur, why did the mountain quake?" Thorin asked as he kneeled next to the panting dwarf, "What has happened that upset you so?"

Bifur looked up to see the whole company gathered in the room. Dwalin was supporting Nori since the dwarf had stood without his crutches. The former thief looked expectantly at Bifur and received a nod of thanks.

"_Hurt here_," Bifur croaked in Khuzdul as he patted his heart, "_Wasn't breaking. Was shattering. Nori knew. Helped me release the pain. She feel. She call me to her. Took my pain. Care for me, but mountain quakes at her own hurt. Ask me to care for her Speaker. I do. I always do. Need him. Need Bofur._"

"Bifur," Bombur sighed pulling his cousin close, "I do too. You tell me if your pain gets that bad again. Nori, don't you _dare_ say whatever you did to my cousin without me being here. Bifur is strong. What if he had lashed out?"

"He lashed out at only himself," Nori pointed out as Bifur looked at the scratches on his arms in confusion, "Pain can't be kept inside forever or a person will explode. Bombur, you're ready to break too."

Bombur's lips trembled before regarding Nori with angry eyes. Bifur knew what his cousin was doing. The rotund dwarf was trying to rein everything inside again. Nori had been right. Both he and Bombur had bottled everything up too much.

"I will break later," the ginger-haired dwarf snarled as Bifur frowned trying to think of way to help Bombur, "Bofur asked you to be there to _help_ not to cause this. Bifur doesn't need this extra strain. Not with caring for both Bofur and myself and a damn mountain!"

"_Bombur_," Bifur voiced as his cousin glanced at him before glaring back up at Nori defiantly, "_Bombur, please._"

The former thief looked calmly back at Bombur before sighing softly. Nori hopped forward out of Dwalin's arms as he kneeled carefully and regarded Bombur silently for several long moments. No one spoke as they watched the scene unfold. Bifur felt great relief when his cousin finally broke and crawled into Nori's arms.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you," Bombur wailed as Bifur scooted over to wrap his arms around the two as best he could, "I just want my brother."

"Nori was right," Bifur heard Oin whisper, "Those two have needed to let their emotions go long ago. Nori's smarter than I thought and I always knew he was clever."

"Still could have chosen a better way to do this, Brother."

"Little Brother, sometimes there isn't a better way to do things than to point out the obvious. Stop blaming Nori for doing what none of us where able to do for the Ur family."

"But…."

"Watch yourself, Gloin. Listen to your brother."

"Fine, Dori, fine. Mahal! Bunch of overly sensitive, infantile…."

"Shut it, Cousin."

"Okay, okay, Dwalin. Get your finger _out_ of my face.

Bifur snorted at the exchange and sat back up as his cousin slowly pulled away from Nori looking flushed and embarrassed.

"_Sleep_," Bifur ordered as he jerked on Bombur's beard braid, "_Need sleep now. Bofur say same if awake. You know that._"

"Okay," Bombur agreed swiping at his eyes and sitting up straighter, "Bofur would call the two of us 'big babies' now. Forgive my House for causing this disruption, my king."

"Why do you need to be forgiven?" Thorin questioned as all glanced to him, "I threw a desk when I was told Kili's legs and Fili's shoulder were as bad as they were. Isn't that a disruption? Why am I allowed and you and Bifur not?"

"My legs are getting stronger," Kili offered as he used his crutches to move forward, "I'll regain full use of them again and Fili is healing too. Bofur will wake and come back to us all as well."

"I can lift my arm better now, see?" Fili pointed out showing how much better his range of motion was in his shoulder, "Nori's getting better and Bofur will heal too. I just know it."

"Thank you," Bombur breathed standing and helping Bifur up as Dwalin assisted Nori back up, "Balance, Bif?"

"_Fine. She help_," Bifur answered before bowing deeply to everyone, "_Good friends. Thank you for support. I rest too. Bombur and I feel much better now and won't allow ourselves to get so overcome again. Cousin help me and I'll help him. Bombur and I will talk more. Dwalin, carry Nori. He very tired. I can see._"

"I am not…put me _down_," Nori huffed as he was scooped up in Dwalin's arms as the warrior turned and left, "Dori! Tell this lunk-head to put me down! Dwalin! Put me down! I'm fine! Dori, do something!"

"Make sure he drinks his medicinal tea," Dori called down the hall as Nori's cursing could be heard until the former thief's voice faded, "Bet all of you twenty gold coins that those two will be courting by spring."

"I say in a month," Balin voiced as the company trailed out the door while Dori retrieved his brother's crutches.

"I will always be near if either of you need to talk. Rest well," Thorin advised as he left and shut the door behind him.

Bifur looked at his cousin and led the ginger-haired dwarf over and tucked him into bed next to Bofur.

"I'm sorry," Bombur groaned as he blushed.

"_Not need sorry, need sleep_," Bifur huffed, "_No more denying what we are feeling. Nori right. Not healthy. Not good. Bofur not be happy we in pain and not dealing with our feelings. We do so now. No more denying._"

"Okay, Bif," Bombur agreed looking sleepy.

"_Keep brother warm_," Bifur instructed before crawling up on the other side of the still dwarf, "_I keep him warm too._"

The breaking had allowed Bombur and Bifur to release a lot of negative energy that had been eating them up inside. The problem was that each day more injuries healed, but Bofur did not wake. The still dwarf grew pale from lack of sunlight and thinner than he should be, having to rely on a liquid diet. Bifur's heart hurt at seeing his cousin so frail. Bofur had always been a ball of energy and vision of health right from birth. Bifur remembered the lad kicking away in his arms as a babe with a big smile on his face.

"The head injury is healed," Oin stated one day after his daily examination and peeled one of Bofur's eyelid up to look into the orb, "Hand me a fresh lit candle."

Bombur hurriedly did as the healer requested and Oin held the flame close to Bofur's eye before sitting up with a sigh.

"Nothing," Oin admitted as Bifur hissed, "He's not reacting to light at all. Bofur needs more stimulus to urge him awake. Talk to him. Read to him. Do more of the muscle exercises with him that I taught you two. His system is starting to show some strain. He needs to wake soon."

"Okay. Bifur and I can do that," Bombur agreed looking frantic.

"I didn't say what I did to frighten you," Oin soothed, "The fact that his wounds are continuing to heal shows your brother is fighting to live. Let's help him out by trying to show him a path out of this sleep."

The two cousins worked hard at keeping up a steady stream of chatter, music, and exercise to try and get Bofur to wake. Bifur felt exhausted at the end of each day. He had never spoken so much since his head injury.

"Let me do the talking," Bombur urged picking up on Bifur's issue without the toymaker having to admit anything, "You just play Bofur's flute for him. I swear my brother hears the music. He just looks so peaceful when you play."

Bifur did as his cousin asked until his hands shook at holding the instrument at the end of each day. One day, Bombur booted him out asking him to go for a walk. Bifur sighed and wandered the halls of Erebor. More dwarves had shown up to help with renovations.

"Where? Where? Where? Where are you?" Bifur heard long before Dwalin darted around a corner, "Bifur, have you seen Nori? Brat escaped his brothers. _Again_."

Bifur chuckled and placed his hand against the wall and focused his stone sense to ask Erebor for this favor.

"_This way_," Bifur gestured a few minutes later as Dwalin followed.

The two found Nori sound asleep behind a pillar in an old hall. The lad was curled against the stone with his head on his chest.

"His crutches are over there," Dwalin sighed pulling off his coat to cover Nori, "That means he's been using these pillars for stability to practice walking on his bad leg. Wore himself out it looks like and Oin has asked him to wait for his leg to heal some more. Stubborn fool."

"_Your stubborn fool_?" Bifur asked through gestures as the warrior blushed.

"Perhaps," Dwalin finally admitted, "I have not made my intentions known to Nori. I wish to wait until Bofur wakes."

"_Bofur would like to see the courting of his friend_," Bifur agreed, "_Thank you for your thoughtfulness in thinking of my cousin._"  
Dwalin nodded once before going and lashing Nori's crutches across his back and retrieving what most knew was his One. Bifur grinned as he noticed how tenderly the warrior held the former thief. Dwalin was in love. There was no denying that.

"Are you okay?" Dwalin asked as the two left the hall together.

"Needed some air," Bifur gestured, "_Bombur kicked me out_."

"There is a windowed balcony in the east wing," Dwalin mentioned shifting Nori closer in his arms, "You could get some sun there and not deal with the cold."

Bifur nodded and trotted away. The balcony was warm enough as the dwarf sat. Bofur had been in his coma for nearly four months now. There was a thought niggling at Bifur for some time now. What if Bofur never woke up? What then? Where they supposed to keep stringing their kin along in this half-life he was living?

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Not Supposed to End Like This

AU story with a tiny hint of Dwalin/Nori, but mostly about the Ur family.

I still own nothing.

That still stinks!

Chapter 8

"Are you okay?" Dwalin asked as the two left the hall together.

"Needed some air," Bifur gestured, "_Bombur kicked me out_."

"There is a windowed balcony in the east wing," Dwalin mentioned shifting Nori closer in his arms, "You could get some sun there and not deal with the cold."

Bifur nodded and trotted away. The balcony was warm enough as the dwarf sat. Bofur had been in his coma for nearly four months now. There was a thought niggling at Bifur for some time now. What if Bofur never woke up? What then? Where they supposed to keep stringing their kin along in this half-life he was living?

"Mahal, I don't know what to think…what to do," Bifur called out in his mind, "I want to believe that Bofur will wake, but what if he does not? What if he is suffering and cannot voice his pain? How can allow my cousin to suffer so badly? I am the eldest of my family. I am responsible to do the right thing by my kin. What do I do, Father? What do I do? Please give me a sign…a clue on what it is I'm to do. I'm at a loss."

The toymaker groaned to himself as his mind raced with so many different thoughts and feelings. Never had Bifur ever believed he would be having to consider something like whether or not Bofur should live or not. This was wrong. _So_ wrong.

"Bifur?" a voice called as the older dwarf startled and realized the sun had long set as Bombur looked at him in concern, "I've been looking for you everywhere since you never came back like you usually do. Oin is watching Bofur and Dwalin told me he mentioned to you coming here when he met you earlier today. What are you doing here?"

"_Thinking_," Bifur signed, "_Not know time go so fast_. _Not mean to worry you_."

"Must have been deep thoughts for you to have missed that the sun set long ago," Bombur mentioned coming and hauling Bifur upright, "It's time to eat dinner now. Come on. Were you thinking about Bofur?"

"_Yes_," Bifur gestured, "_Not lost. Just thinking deep. Come. We go back and eat_. _Oin would probably like to eat something as well. Come._"

Bifur kept his thoughts to himself and waited to see if his cousin would wake. Time marched on and Bofur continued to decline much to Bifur's and Bombur's devastation. His physical wounds all healed now, Bofur's system began to weaken worse than ever. Bifur found it hard not to lose himself when he saw the dark circles beneath his cousin's eyes and the grey to his skin. Bofur's organs were starting to shut down. Bifur had seen the signs of this in some of the lost comrades of his past after a hunt or battle went wrong. Time was running out for Bofur and Bifur knew this in a very painful way. It was Bombur that wanted to deny the truth.

"Do _something_ to help my brother. Anything. Please. We can't allow Bofur to get worse," Bombur begged Oin as the healer sighed.

"Bombur, there is nothing more I _can_ do," Oin admitted looking beyond saddened, "Bofur…Bofur's held on for so long. I don't know how he did hold on, but now his body is giving out. Your brother is dying, Bombur. I'm so sorry."

"He's not!" Bombur denied looking livid, "Bofur swore he wouldn't leave me alone. He promised. Bofur never breaks his word. He'd never leave his family! You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Bombur, listen to reason," Oin stated before backing up as Bombur slapped his hand angrily down on a table.

"My brother won't leave me or Bifur," Bombur snarled, "Don't speak like you know my family. The Ur's are strong and we stay together. Bofur will not be beaten. He won't. I won't believe your words. Get out!"

Bifur hung his head in despair when Bombur threw the healer out and continued to grumble that Oin knew nothing. The toymaker knew likewise. Bofur had held on for his family and was trapped in a horrible state of existence. Bofur had poured all of his energy in trying to keep his promise to his little brother. His dark-haired cousin was suffering terribly now and Bifur had seen and heard enough. He placed his hand to the wall and threw himself into the stone.

"_Substitute?_"

"Milady…Milady, my cousin is dying. There is no hope left."

"_This cannot be. He is my Speaker_."

"He is, but he suffers greatly. I cannot allow this to go on anymore. I know I promised to take care of your Speaker 'pain or no pain,' but I was speaking of my own pain. Bofur is withering away with great suffering and I cannot allow this to be. I have to act. I have to make this right. That is my duty as eldest in my family."

"_A warrior's mercy?"_

"Yes, Milady."

"_My Speaker's soul was one of happiness and shined brightly._ _I grieve for the spirit I sensed when he walked through my doors_."

"I too grieve and my heart is breaking. He would have loved you and been a faithful Speaker to you, Milady. I stay with Bofur. He and I will leave together."

"_You leave too?_ _What of me? What of your other kin?"_

"A new Speaker will come in spring with more dwarves entering your halls. There are many that will serve you faithfully. None would have treasured you more than Bofur, but you will be honored and loved. Bombur has a large family with his wife and children that will look out for him. He will hurt from his losses, but have other loved ones to keep him going. I am not leaving lightly, Milady. My heart feels torn in two."

"_You have done me a great service, Substitute. You and yours will be missed_."

"Never have I been more honored to serve, She Who Stands High. May your beauty forever shine and stand upon the horizon for all to see your majesty."

"_Mountains stand longer than mortals' lives, but this loss will sting more than most. Farewell, Substitute, and do what needs to be done. Though stone, my heart is breaking along with your own_."

Bifur woke with Bombur kneeling over him looking scared. Erebor shook for a moment before stilling.

"What has happened?" Bombur asked as Bifur blinked at him, "You just keeled over. Cousin, can you hear me? Bifur?"

"_She calls_," Bifur finally gasped out when the words began to make sense to him again, "_We speak_."

Both cousins startled when the door banged open behind them.

"What has happened?" Thorin demanded as he rushed through the doorway, "The whole mountain shook."

"_Erebor need talk_," Bifur lied, "_Wants Bofur_."

"Tell her that he'll come to her soon," Bombur snapped helping Bifur stand, "Tell her that Bofur will wake and do his duties."

"Oin has told me Bofur's diagnosis," Thorin sighed as the ginger-haired dwarf rounded on him, "Bombur, you must listen to Oin. He knows of what he speaks."

"My brother is _not_ dying. Bofur is not leaving me," Bombur snapped as Bifur sighed and hung his head, "I'm not giving up on Bofur. Have faith in my brother. He will return to Bifur and I and be Erebor's Speaker. He will."

Problem was, Bofur _was_ dying. He was sick and weak and his passive face had turned pained. Bifur could feel tremors in Bofur's hands when he held them so he carefully constructed his plans. Spring had arrived. Bofur's favorite time of the year. Bifur found a fast-acting poison that was painless and one, early morning he carried Bofur out to a rarely used balcony to watch the sunrise as he and his cousin had done together for years.

"_The sunrise is beautiful_," Bifur described as he cuddled Bofur close in the blankets he had swaddled him in as they sat on the floor, "_So bright this morning. You would love it, Cousin. I don't want this, Bofur. I don't want to do this to you, but I can't let you suffer anymore. You've fulfilled your promise. You can let go now. Bombur will be fine. The company will care for him and he will have his wife and children. Do not worry for your little brother_."

Bifur choked as tears fell. He stroked his cousin's still face. He looked even worse in the brightening sky.

"_I was there for your first breath_," Bifur whimpered as tears fell, "_I will be there for your last. It has been a wonderful life once you were at my side. I am going to release you from your pain, Bofur._ _You and I will walk to Mahal's Halls together. I need you. I've always needed you because you became the child that I thought was lost to me when my son was killed. I love you, Cousin, just as much as Bombur. Be at peace and suffer no more."_

Bifur grimaced as he uncapped the vial and poured some of the poison in Bofur's mouth despite the screaming he heard from afar. He knew they were coming. The company was here.

"_All will be well again when we feast with our Father, Bofur_," Bifur stated as he then took a deep breath to do what needed to be done.

Calmly he placed the vial to his own lips and gasped when a hand knocked the vial away in one quick movement. Bombur reached their side right when Bofur spat the liquid in his mouth out in a choked cough.

"Don't…dare," Bofur croaked coughing hard, "No…Bif. Here. I here."

Bifur stared at his cousin's eyes. Those glorious open eyes. Bombur was sobbing openly as Bofur glanced at him and back to Bifur.

"Were you…Bifur! A warrior's mercy?" Bombur blurted suddenly looking horrified as he pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and hurriedly wiped his brother's lips and tongue while Bofur gagged for a moment, "You were going to _kill_ my brother!"

"No," Bofur breathed as the rest of the company finally slid into view, "Bif…escort…take me…Bif take me."

"What is he saying?" Thorin asked as Bifur bowed his head and shook.

"This is Ghost-Hand's poison," Oin declared sniffing at the mostly spilled vial, "Kills in moments once swallowed with no pain. Smart choice for a mercy killing."

"I think…Mahal, Bifur," Bombur gasped, "I think Bofur is saying that Bifur was planning on ending his own life to escort Bofur to Mahal's Halls. Bifur was planning to die with my brother, but Bofur stopped him. I saw Brother knock the vial from Bifur's lips and spit out the poison."

"Pain…lots," Bofur whispered as the company looked at the weakened dwarf while Bifur still cradled him upon the balcony flooring with his head down, "Bif hurt too…let me go…could leave…could leave not hurt...but Bif go too...not want. Not want…Bombur too."

"I see. Your cousin hurt for your suffering. He let you go, but then you heard Bifur's plans to follow you," Nori insisted as Bofur blinked and nodded as his friend knelt with Dwalin's help, "You came back because Bifur and Bombur needed you."

"Came…Bifur and brother need…stay," Bofur sighed and then gasped, "Bif…lost…Bom…_lost_!"

Bombur startled at the panic in his brother's eyes and turned his attention to his cousin. Bifur's eyes were glazed over as the rotund dwarf quickly pulled his brother from their cousin's grip before his muscles locked and he did damage by accident to Bofur.

"Bifur, don't you dare," Bombur ordered patting his cousin's cheek after he had deposited Bofur into Thorin's arms, "I'm not mad at you. I understand what you were trying to do. Wake up. Don't get lost. Bofur's awake. Don't you scare him by doing this. Come on, Bifur! Bifur, wake up! Dammit, he's not breathing!"

"He's locking up to the point of doing damage," Oin groaned touching Bifur's back, "Wake up, Lad. Your cousins don't need to lose you when Bofur just woke up."

"Bif," Bofur whimpered so softly that some missed it, but not Bifur.

Bifur snapped awake so fast that most backed up as he gasped in a great breath of air and then another one as he scrambled backwards against the wall of the balcony.

"_Horrible! I'm horrible!"_ Bifur howled in Khuzdul evading hands as he worked his way into a corner, "_Bad, bad, bad, bad dwarf! Hurt Bofur! Nearly hurt Bofur!_"

Thorin hissed as a hand yanked hard on his hair and he looked down to see Bofur gesturing to his cousin frantically. The King walked and deposited Bofur gently down next to his sobbing kin.

"Bif…no," Bofur soothed even as Thorin had to hold him in place, "No cry…not bad. My Bif…never bad. No."

Bifur began to calm at the words and looked up wildly only to see that Bofur needed more support than Thorin was realizing so he quickly sat up to hold his cousin.

"Needed leave…not now," Bofur sighed leaning against his cousin and clumsily using his hands to wipe the tears from Bifur's face, "Not leave…if you come, not leave. Needed stay…with Bom."

"What?" Gloin asked looking confused.

"Bofur means that he needed to leave before," Dori explained looking pained, "He was suffering and wanted to leave, but not when he heard Bifur would follow him. He'll stay because he'd only leave if Bifur stays here with Bombur. He'd only leave if Bifur had agreed to remain here."

"Sorry, Bofur, but Bifur always goes where you go," Bombur chuckled looking happier than he had in months despite a face wet with tears, "Brother, if you leave, Bifur goes with you. It does not hurt me to know that it is you that is the axis upon which Bifur's life turns. I figured the only voice that would reach you is Bifur's. I am so glad you are awake."

"Babies," Bofur snorted, "We win?"

Most of the company laughed hard at the question.

"We did now," Thorin agreed, "We are all together at last and the hobbit is crying like a child."

"Stuff it, Thorin," Bilbo sobbed as he was patted on the back by Dori as most looked at him in stunned disbelief, "I've been living with dwarves. It stands to reason that I would learn some stouter language, hmm?"

A gasp drew everyone's attention as one of Bofur's hands stroked the stone wall at Bifur's side while his cousin beamed happily.

"Milady, Milady, Milady," Bofur softly chanted in a whisper with a face full of rapture as Bifur laid his hand over his cousin's and closed his eyes as he entered the stone pulling Bofur along with him to witness the meeting.

"_Dearest Speaker, I have not lost you."_

"Dearest Lady, I hear your call."

"_Substitute?"_

"She Who Stand High, Bofur came back for me and my heart sings with joy. I wanted to be here to see his happiness at finally meeting you."

"_I am pleased. My heart sings as well. Take my Speaker from here so that he may strengthen, Substitute_."

"I want to stay here with you, Milady."

"_Soon, Dearest. We will talk soon, but heal first. Long have I awaited you. I can wait for you a little longer_. _I want you healthy and whole again_."

"Bifur, she is beautiful!"

"That she is, Bofur. Come, Cousin. Your brother will worry. No more stone speak for right now. You are tiring. She Who Stands High senses that and so do I."

"Can you strangle a mountain?" Bifur heard Bombur ask as he came aware of himself and looked down to see his cousin blinking up at him with hazy eyes, "They're awake."

"Beautiful…Bom," Bofur sighed, "Tired."

"So you've met Erebor, hm? That didn't take long. Figured that would be the way things would be once you woke, Brother. You do look exhausted. Let's get you and Bifur inside to rest," Bombur insisted reaching for Bofur only to have Bifur stand with the frail dwarf firmly in his grasp and hurried away without a single word to anyone.

"Where is he going?" Dwalin asked helping Nori stand as the company gaped at the empty doorway.

"To care for his constant," Bombur laughed joyously, "Praise Mahal and His blessing."

"Whatever do you mean?" Bilbo asked looking confused, "Praise Mahal for your brother's waking or for Bifur being strong enough to carry him? I don't understand. Constant?"

"Praise for all of that and more, Bilbo. Bofur will always be Bifur's constant until the day our cousin dies," Bombur grinned out, "Not once did I ever question why it was that Bifur is tied so completely to my brother. Now I understand. The two are a balance to the other. Without that bond, Bofur would have died despite how hard I wanted to deny the truth. Bifur was the anchor that kept Bofur with us and the other way around to keep Bifur from making the choice he was about to make. Praise Mahal."

"I…I would have mentioned a warrior's mercy to you eventually," Oin blurted looking troubled, "Your brother was suffering, Bombur, and could not continue to live as he was doing. Bifur's actions were chosen out of love. Please do not hold this against your cousin. Bifur meant only the best. I like the way this worked out better."

"I do too and I hold no anger or blame against Bifur. He brought my brother back for me and I cannot thank Bifur enough for that. I need to be with my family now," Bombur gushed rushing away as the company followed.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9 and Epilogue

Not Supposed to End Like This

AU story with a tiny hint of Dwalin/Nori, but mostly about the Ur family.

I still own nothing.

That still stinks!

Chapter 9

The ginger-haired dwarf found both his brother and cousin curled around one another fast asleep. Bofur looked less grey in color, but still very weak. Bombur placed another blanket over his kin and quietly closed the bedroom door behind him. The whole company looked back at him as the relieved dwarf breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oin, please tell me about Bofur's recovery," Bombur insisted as Oin stepped up, "He's awake, but my brother is not just going to get better immediately."

"You are correct," the healer admitted, "Bofur's movements let me know that his muscles have forgotten some of their roles. He will need physical rehabilitation once he strengthens. His organs are weakened and will take some time to function properly, but now we can get some real food into your brother. Good nutrition will help Bofur strengthen and get better. Bombur, Bofur has a long road ahead of him, but I do believe he will heal. I don't think your cousin will allow anything else."

"I agree," Bombur nodded out smiling softly, "Bifur won't allow our Bofur to give up and Brother will not leave Bifur or I alone. That is the way of our House, isn't it?"

"I believe so," Oin chuckled.

"Well, keep all of us informed," Balin ordered beginning to shoo the other dwarves from the room, "I will need to know when your brother is well so that we can begin planning the coronation ceremony. Erebor's Speaker will need to attend with his kin at his side. It's time to see the crown upon our king's head."

Bombur nodded and sat once everyone left. Then he cried. He cried tears of relief and a bit of horror at how he had nearly become the last of his family alive. When he had woken to find his brother and cousin gone his heart knew that something was gravely wrong. That was exactly why he had gone screaming to the company. It had been so close.

"Wha?" Bombur gasped as a hand took his wrist and he looked up to see Bifur staring back at him, "Cousin?"

Bifur said not a word, but pulled Bombur behind him as he walked back to the bedroom. Bofur blinked sleepily before gasping at seeing the state of his younger brother.

"Bom," Bofur whispered and then smiled at having an armful of younger brother, "Sleep…silly Bombur."

Bombur sniffled and held the fragile dwarf close as Bifur tucked his cousins in before crawling up on Bofur's other side.

"_Sleep_," Bifur insisted, "_No more tears. Happy day_."

"Very happy day," Bombur agreed as Bofur rolled his eyes.

Oin hadn't been wrong that Bofur would take time to heal. His strength was all but nonexistent, but he never complained. His kidneys gave him the must troubles and many times pain shook him and the only thing that helped was to be rocked by Bifur in the rocking chair. Bombur hated when he saw Bofur's face lined with pain just as much as Bifur.

"Again?" Bombur groaned walking in and seeing Bofur cradled in Bifur's arms panting softly in pain as their cousin rocked him gently.

"_Oin figured out problem_," Bifur explained in Khuzdul, "_Bofur can't drink the milk we've been giving him. His kidneys can't process the stuff and is causing him pain_."

"Oh, no," Bombur groaned, "But Mam always made us drink milk when we were ill. Said that it was good for the healing body."

"_Is good, but not for when kidneys having troubles. Your mam not know that and neither did we_," Bifur continued stroking Bofur's hair gently, "_Oin wrote list of food better for Bofur for right now and ones to avoid. No more milk_."

"Sorry," Bofur offered, "Not know."

Bombur frowned and shook his head. Bofur's speech was stilted with his pain these days.

"Not your fault that you are healing," Bombur soothed, "Now that I know the foods that won't hurt you, Bifur and I will have you strong as before in no time."

Bofur smiled and then buried his face back in Bifur's chest. The two had been inseparable since Bofur had woken. Bifur's focus had stayed centered on his cousin and hadn't drifted into his thoughts in a long time. It was Bifur that Bofur ate for and Bifur that could encourage Bofur to work on his physical exercises to strengthen his muscles. It was Bifur that Bofur turned to for comfort when he hurt. Bombur was more than happy to know that his cousin was there for his brother and didn't feel slighted in the least since Bofur looked to him for other needs.

"_Sleeping_," Bifur whispered as he stood and tucked Bofur back into bed a few minutes later, "_No milk. I angry at not know bad milk. No more pain for Bofur._"

"I agree," Bombur grimaced, "Cousin, you are getting too pale. I think you need to get some air."

"_No!_" Bifur gestured harshly and sat next to Bofur's slumbering form.

"Yes," Bombur whispered as his cousin looked up at him irritably, "You know Bofur sleeps for hours once you rock him. Get some air and come back smelling of spring. That will light a fire under my brother to get well again."

Bifur looked to Bofur and saw that he was indeed deep asleep. Anything to help his cousin get well was worth a try.

"_Sneaky. Conniving_," Bifur signed making Bombur grin, "_Not allowed hang out with Nori anymore. Cut off._"

Bombur chuckled softly and made a shooing motion as Bifur huffed and took his leave. He wandered for a while before stilling when he heard strange noises from a rarely used hall so he investigated. Blushing, Bifur hurried away when he saw Dwalin rocking hard into Nori as the former thief moaned in appreciation writhing against the stone wall. The new beads in his hair showed that Dori had won his bet that Dwalin was courting Nori.

"Wonder what She Who Rises High thinks about that against her stone?" Bifur thought to himself with a chuckle and reddened cheeks.

The older dwarf stretched and meandered out to the front gates to breathe in the sunshine and fresh air.

"Mr. Bifur," a small voice called and the dwarf turned to see Bilbo hurrying over, "How are you and your family?"

"_Healing. Getting stronger_," Bifur signed before realizing his mistake at the same time that the Halfling did.

"He said that his family is healing and getting stronger," Kili chirped easing over to the two with the use of a cane, "Look, Bifur. I don't need crutches anymore. By summer, I shouldn't even need a cane. So not fair that Nori's leg has healed up good as new and I'm still stuck with this stick."

"_Your brother's shoulder?_" Bifur gestured.

"Has full range of motion and is still working on stamina," Kili explained looking happy, "Oin says that Fili will feel weather coming from now on, but will strengthen and be strong in battle again."

Bifur grinned and nodded at the youth. The three strolled to the new marketplace to meander among the vendors as Bilbo chattered with Kili looking happy and whole. Everything was calm and fine until the toymaker came upon a vendor selling items as souvenirs from the Battle of Five Armies. Bifur found this highly distasteful, but then his eyes lit on an item that made his blood boil and ears buzz. The smarmy vendor was trying to sell Bofur's earring that had been lost during the battle. Screaming he flipped the table and then nothing.

"_Substitute!"_

"Milady?"

"Bifur!"

"Cousin! What are you doing stone speaking? You should not be here!"

"_Your rage has drawn my Speaker to ask for my help to reach you. Calm yourself. You have disrupted my halls_."

"I have?"

"Bif, what has upset ye so? I felt your anger through tha stone."

"I…I am sorry. I come to you. Milady, forgive me."

"_Nothing happens in my halls that I do not know of. I understand your rage, but stay in control. Only I am allowed to shake my halls. Be at peace_."

Bifur came awake to feel hands holding him down. Guards and…oh, dear. The King was walking over.

"Explain!" Thorin demanded as Bifur looked around to see Bilbo and Kili watching him with wide eyes and a torn up vendor cart.

"_Disgusting_," Bifur bit out, "_Sell from dead. Sell from kin_."

"What?" Thorin asked clearly confused gesturing for Bifur to be allowed to rise as the guards backed away looking worse for the wear.

"This, Uncle," Kili offered hobbling forward to lay Bofur's earring into the King's palm, "That dwarf has been scouring the battlefield for items to sell as…as mementos of that horrible battle. That is against dwarven traditions and vile. Bifur…he went…Bifur showed his displeasure that his cousin's possession was being sold without permission."

"_Got lost_," Bofur sighed looking at the chaos around him, "_Bofur feel and ask Erebor to guide me back. I apologize._"

"Bofur felt? Then he is stone speaking," Thorin gasped handing Bifur the earring, "Go back to him. I understand this outburst. Please try and refrain in the future."

Bifur bowed and then took off. Bombur startled when the older dwarf burst into the room and then into the bedroom to see Bofur lying on the stone floor still with eyes open and staring.

"_Fool!"_ Bifur snapped kneeling.

"What has happened?" Bombur hissed hurrying over.

Bifur concentrated and helped guide the exhausted spirit of his cousin from the stone.

"_Fool, fool, fool!"_ Bifur growled as Bofur's eyes blinked and opened wide, "_No stone speak!"_

"Ye lost," Bofur bit out as Bifur and Bombur worked together to lie him back in bed, "Why?"

Bifur scowled and then told what had occurred in angry gestures. Bombur snarled when his cousin held up his brother's earring.

"How dare he!" Bombar barked taking the familiar piece.

"Bif, no lost," Bofur whispered, "Feel. Scared me."

Bifur's eyes widened at realizing that he had upset Bofur. His weakened cousin couldn't handle that right now. Dammit!

"_No do again_," Bifur decided which seemed to soothe Bofur, "_Sorry_."

"We _are_ a sorry sight, aren't we?" Bombur laughed, "A big, baby cook and a protective, wild boar. Now brother is a Speaker for Erebor and can literally talk with the mountain. Da would be so proud."

Bofur blushed and then frowned.

"Hat?" Bofur gasped looking about, "Where? Da's hat!"

Bifur chuckled and then outright laughed. Bofur wouldn't be Bofur without that hat.

"_Fool_," Bifur commented as he plopped his cousin's hat on his head as Bofur sighed in relief, "_Much better. Looks like you again_."

"Home," Bofur grinned out as he took his brother's and cousin's hand, "We're home. Bom, get wife and moppets."

"Aye," Bombur agreed with a soft smile, "I think you are in safe hands with Bifur for me to bring the rest of our family home."

Bifur squeezed Bofur's hand as his cousin grinned one of his trademark smiles. Things were finally going to return to a more normal level. Bifur would just have to care for his cousin to make sure of that.

"_Did I tell you two what I saw in a hidden hall?"_ Bifur began as Bofur and Bombur looked intrigued, "_It involves your best friend, Bofur_."

"Aha!" many heard from the House of Ur's residence as they were passing by, "Knew it, I did!"

Epilogue

Bombur hurried towards Erebor while his children played around the wagon. It was near to fall now and he hadn't seen his brother and cousin in months. He worried every day for Bofur's health.

"Would you go on?" his wife urged as he turned and saw her grinning at him, "Go to them. We are safe with the caravan. Go."

Bombur regarded her in awe and then saw his two eldest round up their youngest siblings to keep them safe.

"Go on, Da," his firstborn encouraged as Bombur looked in pride at his son, "Go see Uncle Bofur and Cousin Bifur."

"I'll watch over them," Dwalin called riding up with a saddled pony.

"You are just as eager to get home," Bombur insisted pulling himself up onto the offered pony.

"My intended waits for me, yes," Dwalin agreed, "Hissed like a wildcat when he wasn't allowed to come along. Nori wasn't completely strong enough to make the journey then. Dori and I refused to risk Nori relapsing. Go on. Get!"

Bombur grinned and galloped away. It took half an hour, but finally the gates of Erebor loomed and the piping of happy very familiar flute music rang out. Bombur grinned at the nostalgic sound before he rolled from his pony to book it into the arms of his smiling brother.

"I have missed ye," Bofur chortled as he squeezed Bombur back just as hard as his younger brother was squeezing him, "Tha family?"

"Well and almost here," Bombur offered before backing up and looking his brother over, "You look so much better."

Bofur really did look better. His weight was nearly completely gained back and his hair was back in his usual, three braids, but longer and plaited with more care. Bombur recognized his cousin's work. His brother had never been overly careful with braiding, but Bifur was and had taken Bofur's wild mane under his care it looked like. Plus, there was the hat. It felt great to see Bofur looking healthy and whole with the hat and his earring that had become his older brother's trademark.

"Gettin' stronger all tha time," Bofur agreed, "Bifur keeps me on a tight leash."

"_Silly fool needs a leash_," Bifur gestured before pulling Bombur into a hug, "_Miss you. Glad back._"

"Where is he?" a voice screeched as Nori stomped over towards the family.

Bofur grinned as his friend looked over at him in irritation.

"Dwalin will be here any minute," Bombur soothed as Nori huffed, "Still angry?"

"Livid," Nori spat before his face softened as the caravan came into view, "Oh!"

Dwalin caught his soon to be husband in his arms when Nori ran across the field to him.

"Not as livid as he wanted to act," a voice called as Dori sauntered over, "Welcome home, Bombur."

"Dori, help me douse our brothers' passions," Balin huffed hanging his head as he walked to the blissful couple while Thorin and Bilbo watched everything from the gates with indulgent eyes.

The Ur family snickered when they hear Ori cackling along with the young princes. Bofur grinned wider and then felt Bifur hook one of his arms to pull him over to sit on a nearby boulder. Standing too long still tired him out a bit.

"I thought I hid it better this time," Bofur crabbed with good nature in his eyes.

"_Know you_," Bifur spoke in their native tongue, "_Sneaky this one, Bombur. Learned too much from Nori._"

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle Bofur! Look, it's Uncle!" could be heard as dwarflings ran and surrounded Bofur from all sides, "We've missed you!"

Bofur laughed and began talking with his nieces and nephews as they told him all about their exciting adventures on the caravan while getting hugs and snuggles.

"You've done well with him," Bombur complimented as Bifur's eyes watched Bofur carefully, "His health?"

"_Oin says nearly back to normal_," Bifur insisted not taking his eyes off of the group in case the children got too rough with his cousin, "_Good appetite. Adores his position as Speaker. Missed you terribly. The coronation is in a week. You are right on time. I am glad that Bilbo will be able to meet your wife and children before he leaves for the Shire with Gandalf and Lord Elrond after the coronation._"

"I am glad for that too and I am overjoyed to see Bofur looking so much better. Now _this_ is the way the quest should have ended," Bombur grinned out as Bifur glanced over at him.

"_Agreed_," Bifur answered before being swarmed by Bombur's children as he was greeted and nearly knocked right off his feet, "_Welcome to your new home_, _Dear Ones_."

Bofur's merry laughter echoed as Bifur finally was overcome by the dwarfling hoard and ended up on his back covered in happy, chattering children. Bifur sighed and caught his cousin's eye as Bofur snickered while Bombur chuckled in glee. Yes. This was how the quest was supposed to end.

The end.

Thanks for those that had read this tale. Thanks for the ones that reviewed. You are all appreciated for your time to read and give me advice or encouragement.

Hope you enjoyed.

Love,

Was-Mokie


End file.
